Yusuke's Competitions
by TearStar
Summary: Yusuke and Kurama's life as a couple... what if there are persons who want to steal Kurama from Yusuke? what will he do? ... craziness...
1. Chapter 1

**Yusuke's Competitions**

**Summary : **This is the second part of 'bloodstained handkerchief'. I suggest you read that first . This fic is basically about Yusuke and Kurama's life as a couple. Can Yusuke handle Kurama? What will he do if people keep popping out of nowhere and are determined to steal Kurama from him?

**TearStar : **Hello! I'm back… I know, it's been a VERY LONG while since I posted a story here… well, the reason are: 1. I am studying, I have lots of projects. 2. I wanted to finish the whole story before posting it, because I don't want it hanging. I experienced that. A story in chapters, and until now, about 3 years ago, still no update… 3. our computer broke down! All files were deleted!!! TT So I have to re-type this fic... 4. and my baby nephew is keeping me busy sometime… well. Read and review. Thanks for those who read and reviewed my first fic, bloodstained handkerchief… thanks a million!!! I broke this fic down into chapters, don't worry, they are not that long.

Oh yeah… I used the number 14 as paragraph separator… Why 14 you ask? It's Hisashi Mitsui's jersey number. He's one of my favorites. And again, I don't own slamdunk… ReadReview … I do not own YuYu Hakusho…

14

**Yusuke's Competitions: Chapter 1: Beginning**

"Heehee!!! Stop, Kurama!!!" --Yusuke kept giggling in his bed.

"Kurama!!! Stop the licking!!! Wahahaha!"

"Yusuke…" –Kurama made a slurping sound as he licks Yusuke's cheeks. He tickles Yusuke who surrendered. Kurama followed him and sat on his lap, then continued licking, his neck this time.

"Aahah!!!... Hey…"

Yusuke turned serious as Kurama laid on top of him. Kurama stared intently at his eyes and licked his lips. Yusuke swallowed as he felt mixed nervousness and excitement. At last, he and Kurama would make out. He could feel his heart beating out of his chest. His blood ran hot all over his body and headed to his core.

"Yusuke!!!"

"Mmn… Agh!!!... Fuck." --Yusuke cursed as he awoke. "That's a dream? Just a dream?!?... Ouch!"

His mom slammed a bottle of liquor on his head.

"I'm not a dream! Stand up and go to school!"

"Grr!" –Yusuke whined as he stood and prepared to go to school.

Yusuke slowly walked to school, daydreaming about Kurama… again. Since they graduate highschool, time seemed to pass by quickly.

"Ooh… Everything's really different now…"

"Oi! Urameshi!"

"Oh well, maybe not everything… Hey!"

Yes, it is Kuwabara. The two of them still go to the same school, even in college. There is no doubt, whether Yusuke like it or not, Kuwabara is indeed his bestfriend.

"What's up?"

"Nah, just thinking."

"Of?"

'_Kurama'_

"Hey! 'Rameshi!"

"Oh… maybe sooner or later, you'll know about it."

Yusuke couldn't tell him because no one in the gang knows about him and Kurama's relationship yet, well, except Hiei.

"I smell a secret!" –Kuwabara announced.

"Haha! See you around."

"You're not attending school???"

Yusuke just continued walking and waved his hand in the air.

14

Yusuke went to Kurama's college and nested himself on a tree, where he could see Kurama inside the classroom. A smile crept on his lips as Kurama walked into his view. He watched his boyfriend go about the room, watch him go through the day, and sometimes, get jealous when a guy talks to Kurama for a long time. Yusuke didn't budge from his spot until the bell rang, signaling Kurama's class dismissal. He quickly descended the tree and waited at the school gate.

"Kurama!" –he greeted.

"I'm mad at you, Yusuke." –Kurama said as he passed him by.

"W-Why???"

"Because you skipped your classes again."

"…Because I wanted to see you."

Kurama got so upset, he doesn't want Yusuke to fail because of him. He thought of a way to 'discipline' Yusuke.

"Our date this Saturday is cancelled."

"WHAT?!?"

"We won't date unless you complete two weeks of class."

"TWO WEEKS???"

"Yes, and you can't see nor visit me in those two weeks."

"Kurama-"

"And you can't call me either."

"Are you trying to kill me?!?"

"…Three weeks."

"Kurama-"

"Four weeks."

Yusuke pouted, displaying tantrums like a kid. "Kuramagh!!!"

"5 weeks."

"Ok! Stop it! 2 weeks. I'll attend class."

14

The detective almost literally dragged himself to school. The early time is still not good to him.

"Damn!... Kurama you are killing me…"

His lips started to display a hateful frown, as his eyebrows met at the middle upon remembering Kurama's 'discipline' of him yesterday. Yes, it's just a day after that and he feels restless.

"2 weeks of hell… no Kurama looks nor voice… I'm gonna die… I swear, I'm gonna die…"

Yusuke felt himself shrink as he stepped on campus grounds. He could see the other students hurrying to their respective classrooms which made him realize…

"Fuck! What's my class?!?"

14

"Damn I'm late!!!" –Kuwabara shouted as he picked up sandwich from their table while dashing out the house. The moment he stepped outside, he swallowed the whole sandwich and sprinted like a marathon racer.

He is 3 steps away to the schoolgate, at the last step, he tripped on a foot.

"Arggh!!! Who the—Urameshi?!? What a miracle! You came to class!"

"Nyah, Shut up!... Do you know what's my class today?"

"What? You don't know your schedule?!?!"

"Uhmm… honestly… I haven't read my enrollment form. But I know we're on the same block."

"Ow! Wait… today is biology class… at the laboratory."

"Alright, come on."

The two of them headed to the laboratory with Yusuke obviously making Kuwabara lead the way, since he doesn't have a clue what is on where of their campus. And since he doesn't have a clue on his schedule, he had to stick to Kuwabara the whole day.

'_Hmn… I don't like relying on the baka that much… but do I have a choice?'_

"Urameshi Yusuke?"

"Present!" –the detective lazily raised his hand.

"Wow… a miracle. I'm warning you Mr. Urameshi, you are 1 absent away from being dropped. And come to think of it, the school days just started last week."

'_Yeah, yeah, whatever!'_ He said in his mind. "I'll attend class from now on, sir."

After the roll call, class began. Yusuke watched their professor's lips move as it pronounces long, tongue-twister like bio terminologies which he doesn't give a damn. The professor's voice is so monotone that all you could do is humor yourself in your mind just to stay away from boredom. Half an hour later, he can't help it. His eyelids are becoming so heavy, and it's hard not to close it… then he fell asleep.

14

Yusuke woke up and felt his back on a hard, cold surface.

"Grr…"

"Well, good morning!"

Yusuke looked at Kuwabara. Then he looked at his surroundings. He is sitting on the floor, on the hallway.

"Why am I here?"

"You slept on class. Sir sent you out."

"What?"

"…Oh… It's lunch time."

"Wait, where's the door to the rooftop?"

"Rooftop's off-limits to students."

"That's great! Now, where will I hang out???"

"Library."

"Kuwabara?!? Did you turn geek overnight?"

"No, you could sleep there… heehee."

Yusuke met eyes with Kuwabara and grinned. He stood and followed Kuwabara to the library, grinning, knowing that he'll have a good sleep in the library.

14

Kurama is now preparing to go home, today is just half day of school for him. He let out a sigh as he remembered Yusuke. He wondered if he had been too harsh on the detective. He knows Yusuke is not that 'school friendly' and that would be a torture for him, but he had no choice. It's the only way he could make Yusuke go to school. With that done, he now plans how to get Yusuke to study. He knows Yusuke would attend two weeks of class of nothing. Yes, he'd be there, but not to listen and study. He wanted Yusuke to be serious now in life. The happy go lucky, careless days of the detective should be over, nor at least lessened and put to place and time. And, the bad habits the detective has. He was so surprised and saddened when he learned that Yusuke is smoking and drinking. He wanted him to stop. He never wanted Yusuke to be sick of those harmful chemicals… his things are packed now, his locker is closed, and he is tired. He let out another sigh before he left the school.

'_I think that punishment is too hard… on me too… I miss Yusuke now…'_

He confessed to himself.

All the way from school, to the train, and to his walk home; he thinks of Yusuke.

He unlocked his room and threw his bag on the side of the bed. He then unbuttoned his polo and laid on the bed. The day's weight dawned to him. It's still just 11:30 a.m. he still has time to take a nap.

"Marvelous… No detective around."

"Hiei… long time no see."

"Yeah… You're supposed to have a date today, right?"

"I cancelled it."

"…" Hiei just kept quiet as he entered Kurama's room through the window.

"He skipped his classes again yesterday. I said he has to complete at least 2 weeks of class, then we could date."

"…Disciplinary measures?"

"Kind of… what brought us here?"

"Nothing…"

They stayed like that, Kurama laid on the bed, slowly drifting to sleep; making an unconscious fondling of the thing hanging on his neck.

"Still have that?"

"Uh?"

"The pendant."

"… I don't want to talk about it."

"Is that ok with Yusuke?"

"Hiei, I'm tired. Don't argue." –Kurama calmly said, though the firmness is evident in his voice.

"Hmph. If I were you, I'd get rid of that before it brings you trouble with the detective."

"Shut up! It's not that easy to get rid of!"

"Why not?"

Kurama kept his mouth shut; he doesn't have an answer to that. Actually he asked himself that too, but he can't find the answer. He wants to be with Yusuke but he wants to be with the pendant too.

14

Yusuke sat at the lunch table, lazily stirring his cup of hot, which is now cold, chocolate. He yawned as he watched Kuwabara miraculously read a math book, calculus, that is.

"Ei, why?" –he asked the carrot head.

"What why?"

"You reading…"

"Dammit! You really don't have a clue about our classes, huh?!?"

"If I have, will I ask?"

"Hmn… our class after lunch is calculus, and we have a quiz today."

"Oh…"

Kuwabara eyed Yusuke, he is not contented on the detective's reply.

"Oh? That's just it, an 'oh'? Are you insane?!! This is calculus!!!"

"I don't have to pass it." –Yusuke said as he cleaned his ear, slowly tilting his head away from Kuwabara.

"Damn man… I'm not being geek or nerd or something here. I just want to have good grades so that when I graduate, I'll have a good job, then a good life."

Yusuke stared at the orange head, he doesn't know why, but he just laughed.

"Hey! I'm serious, Urameshi."

Yusuke stopped laughing and asked.

"You don't need the hyperbola, integral, nor derivative in office, right? All you have to know is plus, minus, divide, and multiply."

"Yes. But, before you could graduate for you to be qualified to find a good paying job, you have to pass. Which means you'll have to study. You have to have good grades. And high grades are a plus to your resumé…"

Yusuke was quiet for a while. Yeah, the Kuwabara is saying something here… He intently watched Kuwabara return to studying, suddenly, he felt so small. He started to ask himself : will I pass? Will I graduate? And if I do graduate, where will I go? Will I ever find a job?

"Kuwabara?"

"Yeah?"

"After you graduate… where will you work?"

"Uhm… I always wanted to become a cook. I love eating and cooking… I want to work in a restaurant or even put up my own… I know it's not that high like lawyers or engineers, but that's what I want to be…"

"Oh… a cook… your own restaurant…"

Yusuke turned quiet again. How about me? What do I want to become? … … … What?... An accountant? I'm not good at math… could I also become a cook? I don't even know how to fry an egg!!!... Damn! I'm no good in anything!!! … Then a bang on the table was heard, and a smoking forehead was seen… The detective just smashed his forehead on the table.

"Woah! Urameshi, easy man. What's wrong?"

"… I don't know what I will do after college… I don't even know what I want to become… I'm not good in anything…"

A dead serious air filled the air over their heads… Kuwabara swallowed, he is not used to Yusuke talking serious like this…

"Uhm… Don't worry. Someday, you'll know… it's still early anyway… our freshmen year is still safe. We could still shift courses without our electives being unaccredited…"

"Yeah… whatever… I hope I find out before freshman year's over…"

Yusuke stood and exited the cafeteria. He wants some fresh air. The conversation inside is too serious. It's about his life finished from school, where he'll go, where his place on earth would be. Then he thought of Kurama… he is sure the demon has everything planned out. The brilliance of him. Then that sick feeling came again. The feeling that he is wrong for Kurama. Kurama is a brilliant guy, full of hopes and dreams. And him, he doesn't even know what he wants to become… That feeling of insecurity of your life is eating him up. It's making him dizzy and scared. He wanted comfort, he wants to see Kurama now…

14

Hiei stayed for a little while more in Kurama's room. He came there to talk to Kurama, but he never thought the demon has problems about mates too…

"Hiei, are you hungry?" –Kurama politely asked.

"No… Kurama… Can I… ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"…Uh-Ice demons… what do you know about them… Like… what they like or dislike…"

"What in particular?"

"Uhm like, like likes… you know… like what flower or stuff…"

Kurama brought a hand to his chin and scrutinized Hiei. The koorime began to blush… then he got the message.

"Aha! You are courting an ice demon, huh?" –Kurama said in a teasing tone.

Hiei didn't answer but just blushed harder; confirming Kurama's theory. Kurama tried hard to keep himself from laughing, for he knows, Hiei is serious.

"Well… from my experience, it's better to ask an ice demon himself. Ask Touya."

Hiei blushed even harder and looked away. Kurama narrowed his eyes, and his brain began processing…

"Oh… So it's Touya?"

"…Y-Yes…"

"Ok… Touya… obviously, he doesn't like red things… he would be liking cool-looking things… those in color blue to green…"

"Is there a flower of those colors?"

"Yes… or better yet, get an ice-lily… they are beautiful. Actually, I've dreamed of having one of my own."

"Ice Lilies? In Ice Maiden's land?"

"Yes. Your land."

Hiei contemplated for a while… "But what if he could make one of his own?"

"Hmm, clever question… but knowing Touya, he makes ice crafts of weapons and battling things, not flowers. And besides, those lilies grow 'only' in Ice Maiden's land."

Hiei gathered himself and readied to go. A confirmation is everything he is waiting for to leave.

"Thanks, Kurama."

"You're always welcome, Hiei."

14

Yusuke sat again in his torture seat, the classroom chair. It's 4:00 p.m. now, and still they have a class.

'_Damn! College classes are long!... I can't take this anymore… can somebody just make the bell ring?!!'_

He grabbed his notebook from his bag, which surprised him. He didn't even know he had a notebook. Now, he tried to surprise himself even more. He searched for a pen, and much to his delight, there is a pen. He began doodling on his notebook. Then he began to form something. He began to draw a rose. Then he drew himself in chibi form, hugging the big rose. He turned the page and drew again. He drew Kurama in chibi form. Then before he knew it, he enjoys too much of this. He almost drew on half of his notebook. And he ain't stopping… draw… next page… draw… next page… draw… then he stopped. The bell rang. As soon as this information sank in his mind, he closed the notebook, threw it in his bag, and stood.

"Is today over?" –he asked Kuwabara

"Yeah… check your enrollment form… oh, I mean, READ it."

"I will! Thanks for today!" –Yusuke waved as he headed home.

14

2 weeks went on with Yusuke doing the routine. And yes, he read his enrollment form and is now kind of memorizing his schedule. He completed the whole week, with nothing on his notebook but doodles.

After his last class for today, he stood and stretched with a loud 'YEAH' at the end.

"Hm? Why are you happy, Urameshi?"-Kuwabara

"Well, Kura---I mean, arcade!!!"

"Oh yeah! Arcade! Let's go!"

"Uhm… I changed my mind, I'm off!"

"Hey!! Where??? Urameshi!!!!"

Kuwabara screamed his throat out but Yusuke already ran to Kurama's school's direction.

"Yeah! 2 week's over and now I could see Kurama! We could date!!!"

Yusuke went to Kurama's college and eagerly awaited his boyfriend to come to his view, and when he did, he couldn't help himself. He just gone wild and ran towards Kurama.

"Ohh Kurama!!! I missed you!!!" – he announced as he practically almost jumped on Kurama, bride style.

"Yusuke!" –Kurama scolded.

"What?"

"We're still in school…"

"Can we date now?"

"Tomorrow."

"Now!!!" – Yusuke turned to chibi and pestered Kurama.

"Yusuke…"

"NOW NOW NOW NOW!!!"

"Tomorrow."

"Didn't you miss me?!?" –Yusuke teary-eyed asked.

"Yes, I did. But—"

Yusuke pouted his lips, clung tightly on Kurama's arm and repeatedly blinked his eyes. "Puhlease???" trying all his might to look cute, like a puppy, which Kurama drools over.

"Mmmmmm-Ok."

"Yay!!!"

Yusuke dragged Kurama by the arm and began their date. Kurama made repeated protests that they should go home first and change clothes. Dating while still in school uniform doesn't sit well with him. But with Yusuke's insistence that it is ok, he dealt with it. They strolled for a while in the mall.

"Ooh it's cold… I need to pee." –Yusuke invited to go the restroom.

He went inside and Kurama just waited outside.

14

Kuwabara had just stepped out of a ramen shop when he caught sight of Yukina, with Botan.

"Ahh!!! My precious Yukina!!!" –his face turned red and dashed beside Yukina.

"Hello." –Yukina innocently greeted.

"Hey, Kuwa, Yukina asked me to take her around town."-Botan

"I could take you around town! There's a new mall aroud!"

Kuwabara gladly toured them, and from time to time, tries to score with Yukina by holding her hands; which never escaped Botan who promptly spanks his hand away from Yukina's.

"Uhm… I need to go the restroom."- Botan

"Restroom? Here's the way." –Kuwabara

14

Kurama patiently waited for Yusuke, when he saw some people he knew…

"Oh! Yusuke don't come out yet…"

He saw Kuwabara, Botan and Yukina heading his way. No one in the gang knows about him and Yusuke yet, except Hiei. He planned to hide inside the restroom but Kuwabara already saw him.

"Oi! Kurama!!!"

"Uh-Hi!"

"Oh! Kurama, what a coincidence." –Botan

"Uh-"

"Hey, am I too long?" –Yusuke came out of the restroom and hugged Kurama from behind, unaware of their gang member's presence.

Botan's and Kuwabara's eyes widened. No reaction from Yukina.

"Uh… Yusuke." –Kurama tried to tell him but…

"What? Mwah!" –Yusuke gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Botan's and Kuwabara's jaw dropped. Yukina's eyes widened.

"Yusuke, they're here."

"Who?" – Yusuke slowly looked in front of them and realized the situation. "Ahh!!! How long have you been there?!?" he immediately let go from Kurama.

"What. The. Hell. Did. Just. Happened?" –Kuwabara shockingly asked.

"Oh no… this would be a long day…" – Yusuke

14

**TearStar:** Oh! And about Hiei and Touya's pairing… I just wanted to have a little side story. I always like opposite things, like fire and ice, or water. And since I don't like to pair Hiei with Seiryuu the blue dragon, I thought of Touya… well, I thought they could be interesting together… let me know about your opinion on that… but first, chap 2!


	2. Chapter 2

**Yusuke's Competitions: Chapter 2: Being Legal (Competitor #1)**

**By TearStar**

I do not own YuYu Hakusho…

Yusuke took everyone outside the mall and explained the 'matter'.

"Uhmm…well, you see… Me and Kurama are… you know… b-boyfriends."

"HUH?" –Kuwabara fainted.

"What?" –Yukina and Botan chorused.

"Yeah… Boyfriends."

"You mean, mates?" – Botan asked, squeezing Yusuke's cheeks.

"Y-Yes… Kurama, help!"

"Yes, Botan. Mates." –Kurama came to the rescue.

Botan released Yusuke's face and dashed beside Kurama, not minding that he stepped on the fainted Kuwabara's face.

"Really??? How long now?"-she further investigated.

"2 months."

"Oh hahahah!!! I'm happy for you two! Actually I'm digging for you two to be a yaoi couple!" –Botan continued to giggle and shake Kurama's hands.

Yusuke watched Botan's outraged of joy as he stroke his cheeks, they still hurt from the grim reaper's pinch.

"Yusuke?" –Yukina approached him. "Congratulations."

"Oh… T-Thanks."

Yusuke couldn't help but wonder on why the girls easily accepted the fact. He mind-linked to Kurama.

'_Love, why did Botan and Yukina took it in easily?'_

'_Because man to man relationship in Demon world and Spirit world is fairly common… demons and spirits are bisexual, love.'_

14

Kuwabara ignored Yusuke and Kurama as they walk home to the neighborhood; he is feeling different on the matter. Yusuke and Kurama constantly look at each other, telling each to walk up to Kuwabara and talk to him. Yusuke looked at Kuwabara and back to Kurama. Kurama returned the look and pointed Kuwabara with his head saying: you're the bestfriend, you talk to him. Yusuke blinked then nodded. He walked up to Kuwabara and began…

"Hey, come on!" –Yusuke tapped Kuwabara's shoulder.

"NO! I can't believe this! You're my bestfriend, and you… you"

"Really love Kurama."

"Yeah… that's not my problem."

"Then what?"

"The fact that you didn't tell me about you and Kurama being boyfriends… Is it because I don't matter? Like what you did when Genkai died back in the tournament?"

"No… it's just that… we were afraid you guys won't accept."

"Of course we will accept! You're our friends!"

"So?... we ok?"

"Yeh!... so, Kurama… have you… you know." –Kuwabara grinningly asked.

"???" –Kurama reacted as Kuwabara got closer and put an arm around his neck.

"You know… heehee… did Yusuke…" –Kuwabara whispered the rest.

Kurama, upon understanding what the carrot head is saying, blushed really hard. "No, Kuwabara!" he moved away from Kuwabara's arm.

"Heeheehee! I'll ask Yusuke!"

14

Yusuke accompanied Kurama home, and decided to stay a little bit. He sat around and watched Kurama changed clothes. The demon made sure it's only his torso Yusuke saw; he changed the rest of his clothes inside the bathroom; which didn't sit well with the detective. He admits, he wanted to see more of Kurama, other than his face and arms.

Kurama came out with a new set of clothes and with a question Yusuke couldn't quite answer…

"So, what did you learn in the past 2 weeks… academically and disciplinary…"

"Uh… disciplinary, attend classes and don't make your beautiful, oozingly sexy demon boyfriend named Kurama, mad."

"Beautiful and oozingly sexy, huh?"

"Oh! And hot."

"Enough of the pick up lines… how about academically?"

"Uhm…well-hey!"

Yusuke panicked as he saw Kurama raid his bag, particularly his notebook.

"Uh, Kurama…"

"Shhh…Oh my God…"

Yusuke scratched his head, Kurama was quite disappointed. The notebook is almost full, not of lesson notes, but of drawings and doodles; though some of them appealed to him as cute.

"Yusuke…"

"Can't help myself from drawing."

Kurama put down the notebook and approached his detective lover. He patted the detective's hair and held him by the cheek. He stroked the cheek with his thumb; Yusuke leaned into the caresses…

"I'll have a gift for you tomorrow." –Kurama announced.

"Mmmwhat's that?"

"Tomorrow, you'll know… Looks like you're stressed."

"Yeah… 2 weeks of hell. You know, I could probably take that as chicken, but without seeing and talking to you are too much!"

Kurama kissed Yusuke and led him to the bed.

"Hey… Kuramaahh…" –Yusuke exclaimed as he was laid on his stomach, and was rid of his shirt. "Hey, wait. We can't have our first night like this, it has to be romanti- ouch!"

Kurama spanked his butt. "You hentai! I'm giving you a massage."

Kurama began tracing his back for knots, and there are lots. He started to massage the stressed and strained muscles, working his way from the shoulder and down. Yusuke couldn't help but compare this to heaven; a damn good massage. Plus, it's 'the' Kurama who's doing it… too good to be true…

"Mmmm-I could fall asleep…"

"Go ahead… you could sleep over tonight."

14

Yusuke woke to the gentle strokes of Kurama to his head. He stirred, purred and stretched. Kurama smiled to him when his vision was clear and free of sleep.

"Kurama…"

"Good morning."

"G'morning...grr…" –Yusuke sat up and stretched a little more.

Kurama couldn't help but smile, Yusuke's hair is free of gel, so it's down, and his eyes are still kind of puffy and teary from sleep; he couldn't describe it, he loves it. Yusuke looked so cute and innocent.

"Watcha looking at?"

"…Nothing."

"Hmm… you just realized your boyfriend is so damn handsome and hot, huh?"

Kurama chuckled "Breakfast is ready."

"Oh! So you did realize! Why just now?"

"That's just when you're asleep." Kurama joked.

"Grr-mmm."

Yusuke purred and giggled onto Kurama when the demon hugged and led him towards the breakfast table.

14

Yusuke walked home, still lost in the happy feeling of sleeping over to Kurama's house and of their being legal to the gang.

"You seemed happy."

"Hmhmmm-huh? Oh, Hiei."

"Fairing well with the relationship with Kurama?"

"Very much. We just became legal to the gang."

Hiei just unwillingly shifted to the ruin-Yusuke's-day mood. "You think it's easy? Having a relationship with someone like Kurama?"

"What do you mean?" –Yusuke's tone became serious.

"Watch out. Your mate is too beautiful that you will always compete."

"Grr…Hiei!" –Yusuke prepared to punch Hiei but the koorime disappeared.

Yusuke bursted into his room, Hiei's words still in his mind.

"Hmph! Compete!"

He jumped onto the bed and continued fuming. He knows what the koorime is saying. Kurama is too good for anyone, that he would always have a rival to him. Then that feeling came again.

'_Am I not good for Kurama? Don't I deserve him? What if Kurama finds someone better than me? What if he was successfully stolen from me? What if Kurama wanted to have a child, and us being both male, can't bear one, and decided to settle with a girl? What if he leaves me? What if he fell out of love to me? What if… what if…'_

The thoughts just flooded his mind. He couldn't take it anymore, tears escaped his tightly shut eyes.

14

Kurama just answered his assignment wrong. Then he had an urge to call Yusuke. The phone rang for a good minute, then Yusuke picked up.

"Yusuke, I- are you crying?" –Kurama felt alarmed from the sniffing he hears from the other line.

"Kurama, don't leave me. Don't break up with me please!"

"What are you talking about? Yusuke?"

The sniffs turned into sobs, loud sobs.

"Yusuke, I'll be there.

Kurama practically flew to Yusuke house, the detective's crying alarmed him so much.

'_Why? What's wrong?'_ he kept asking himself.

Moments later, he reached Urameshi's apartment unit. He bursts in Yusuke's room and found him on the floor, still holding on the phone, crying.

"Yusuke, my love."

Yusuke stood and dashed to him "Don't leave me!"

"I won't… why would I, Yusuke?"

"C-Coz you're beautiful… you're… wanted by everyone… they would steal you from me… I'm not as good as you… you might think of leaving me for someone better….you—"

"Sshhh…nonsense, Yusuke. I won't be stolen from you. There's no one better than you. I won't leave you, Yusuke. I love you."

The assurance sounded so good in Yusuke's ears. He fell more in-love with Kurama. It amazed him that one statement from the demon quickly took away all his worries. He embraced Kurama tighter…

"I love you, Kurama."

"I love you, too, Yusuke." –Kurama led both of them to Yusuke's bed.

They lay on their sides, facing each other. Kurama kissed Yusuke's swollen eyes, and then Yusuke's cheeks. The detective just holds him on the waist and avidly watched him comfort him. Kurama then, slowly closed the distance of their face, making their lips meet. They shared a deep, passionate kiss for moments before letting go and seeking sleep in each other's arms.

14

Kurama left Yusuke that afternoon after making sure the detective is ok.

"Is he asleep?"

"Hiei… what did you tell him?"

"That he'll have rivals when it comes to you."

"So that's why he's talking about breaking up and leaving of him by me…"

"Really?"

"Yes. And I don't like that. You're making him feel small and unfit for me."

"He is. I still can't understand why you fell for him. You're the exact opposites."

"Don't talk to him like that anymore."

"… I didn't mean to hurt him… I just wanted him to grow up! He's so childish!"

"…You don't know him that much."

"I just… don't want you hurt. You're my only family, other than Yukina, here. I just wanted Yusuke to be mature to protect you."

"I can protect myself."

"I just don't want you ending up with the wrong person."

"I don't think Yusuke's wrong for me… how about you, what do you think of your new mate?"

"Mm…" Hiei was caught off guard, now the table's on him.

"And speaking of him…"

The ice master, Touya appeared and embraced Hiei, who blushed furiously in Touya's arms.

"Kurama, may I borrow this self-adopted brother of yours?" –Touya

"Sure. I know you'll take care of him."

"Thank you… well now, my fire, why don't you burn me up?"

Kurama smiled as he watched Hiei and Touya disappear in a warp hole to Makai. He couldn't help but grin on the thoughts of what the fire and ice couple could do in Makai.

"Hiei, thanks for treating me as a family… I value that and your trust so much… my best friend turned brother."

14

Yusuke's morning was greeted with a scent of roses. His Kurama filled his room with beautiful roses and a gift.

"…Yusuke, here's my gift I told you about. I hope, and I know, that you'll use it often…" – the note of Kurama said.

Yusuke opened the gift and saw that it's a 9x12 sketchpad with a set of different grade of pencils; from 4h to 7b. Yusuke smiled, now he won't lose notebooks just because of doodles.

It surprised him too that he is automatic now. He'll wake up early and get ready to go to school. He learned to listen to the lessons as well. Hell, Kurama really changed him for the better. He also stopped smoking and drinking too much now. He also learned to clean his room and keep his things in order, because Kurama sometimes gives him a surprise visit; and he gets really embarrassed for his dirty room.

"Hmm… so you became interested in studying, that's good."-Kurama

"Yeah…"

"Your assignment?"

"Done."

Kurama smiled and proceeded to doing his own assignment. He started to open this thicker-than-the-english-dictionary math book. He took out pen and paper and from time to time, consults his calculator. He laid bread and cheese spread on the table near Yusuke, making sure his lover don't go hungry.

"Oh, what do you like to drink?"

"Chocolate milk, I guess…" –Yusuke answered; not removing his attention to his sketchpad.

Kurama stood from his study table and approached his small fridge; took out 2 boxes of choco milk drink for both of them. Then he went back to his previous spot and continued studying.

After an hour, he finished and checked on his lover on the couch.

"What've you done? Homework?"

"No… You."

Yusuke held up his sketchpad and showed Kurama his drawing. It's Kurama's portrait, sitting at his study table.

"Wow… Yusuke, you got talent in drawing… you really got my face here." –Kurama praised as he took the sketchpad and adored Yusuke's drawing of him.

"Yeah… and I planned to shift course."

"Hmn?"

"I love to draw and doodle some designs with potential for commercial use so… I thought of shifting to advertising course."

"Well, that's great!"

"You think so? I mean… its not as big as lawyers, doctors, or engineers."

"Who cares? As long as you love what you are doing… besides, those big shot companies won't be big if not for advertisers. How could they sell their product without you guys?"

"Well, come to think of it…"

"Can I have this framed?"

"Sure, it's you anyway…"

"I always wanted to have a hand drawn portrait of myself…" –Kurama announced as he carefully tear the sheet of paper away from the rest of the sketchpad.

"Kurama… I still want to draw… could you… change to Youko form?"

"Ok."

Kurama's voice became deeper, his eyes turned gold in color, his hair turned to silver, and his height increased. His tail and ears appeared as well. He completely changed to Youko form. He sat in front Yusuke who interestedly drew him.

14

Every now and then, when they're together, Yusuke would sketch Kurama; he is now on his second set of sketchpad. But this time, he is practicing portrait in color with oil pastels.

"Yusuke?"

"Hmn?"

"You're drawing me again?"

"Yes, you're my favorite subject… actually I was thinking if I could draw you nude." –Yusuke finished with a grin.

"Yusuke!!!"

Then laughter filled the air. The days passed by so fast, and now they spent 10 months together. Yusuke had shifted to an advertising course and is enjoying what he's learning in it. They enjoyed the past months' peacefulness. No chaos, no mission from Koenma. Yeah, just 5 months ago, Yusuke got back as detective after losing his job because of his actions when Kurama died back then. (TearStar: refer to 'bloodstained handkerchief')

"Hey, loverboy, drawing's over… it's time." –Kurama

"Hmn? Oh, it's the meeting. It's really good the gang could be together again."

Today they are set to meet with the whole gang at Genkai's temple. Yusuke decided to go home, bathe again and change clothes. He told Kurama that they'd just see each other at the park where the gang is set to meet.

14

"Oh Great! Late comers are always late comers!" –Kuwabara bragged

"Oh yeah?!? You have no right to complain, you're late too!!!" –Botan

"Oh… hehe… Kurama? Where's your boyfriend?"

"He said he'd be here." –Kurama calmly said, but the concern is obvious in his voice.

They waited for half an hour again. The others came; Koenma, Shizuru, and Keiko. Then Yukina came, with Yusuke.

"Sorry, I'm late." –Yusuke hushed all complains.

"Ha!!! You?!? Why are you with Yukina my love?" –Kuwabara dashed beside Yukina and turned him away from Yusuke.

Yusuke narrowed his eyes and hit Kuwabara's face.

"You baka! I just saw her on her way out the market!"

"Yes… I brought apples for everyone."

They're just on time at the train station, the next train is set to leave. Kuwabara, Yukina, Shizuru, and Keiko sat together, while Koenma, Botan, Kurama and Yusuke stayed with each other. The travel to Genkai's temple is long so, most of them fell asleep. Yusuke saw this chance and neared even more to Kurama. He placed his arm around Kurama's neck and started blowing on Kurama's ears.

"Yusuke!" –Kurama protested.

"Everyone's asleep…"

Kurama leaned to Yusuke, the detective moved his arm and slid it down to Kurama's waist. He then kissed Kurama's forehead.

"Oww! So sweet! click click click" –Botan merrily took snapshots of them. "These are fairly good shots. I'll give you copies once they're developed click… I'm really your number 1 fan!!!"

"Arggh!!! Botan, give me that camera!"

"No no no!!!"

Yusuke let go of Kurama and is determined to chase the grim reaper around the train, but his waist is held by Kurama.

"I want to sleep, Yusuke. Don't leave." –Kurama, sleepily, and puppily said.

" '_Oh… nobody could resist that…'_ Ok. Sleep on my shoulders then."

Yusuke watched Kurama sleep, which made him fell asleep too. They enjoyed sleeping in each other's arms, unaware that Botan is on her second roll of film, taking shots of them.

They reached the place and is now climbing the plight of stairs to Genkai's temple. With Yusuke and Kurama obviously making the others go ahead of them, forgetting someone.

"I wonder what grandma looks like now. It's been a long time since we've seen her." –Yusuke said, slowly and slyly wrapping his arm around Kurama's waist; its favorite place to hang out.

"Yeah! That's great! Click " –Botan photographed them again.

"Botan!!!!!" Yusuke had enough of their stolen pictures so he chased Botan up the stairs.

Kurama couldn't do anything but watch his lover run like crazy.

"Hey, Kurama."

Kurama looked behind and saw someone familiar. The sky blue- long haired guy who fought Genkai in the Taguro tournament: Shishiwakamaru.

"Wakamaru, long time no see."

"Oh Kurama… you still look awesome!"

"That's flattering of you."

Wakamaru walked up to him and took his hand.

Yusuke came back with the camera at hand.

"Kurama I retrieved… Kurama?"

Yusuke felt waves of jealousy and pain wash over and over him. He just saw Kurama holding hands with Wakamaru.

"Oh, you're back, Yusuke." –Kurama noticed him but still left his hand in Wakamaru's hold.

That broke Yusuke's heart. He cleared his throat and reclaimed Kurama's hand; he spanked Wakamaru's hand away.

"Now that's rude…" –Wakamaru glared at him.

"Kurama? What's going on? Why is he holding your hand?" –Yusuke frantically asked.

"Oh that? He's just checking out the bracelet you gave me." –Kurama explained

Yusuke let out an inner sigh of relief; he also felt his heart seamlessly mend back again.

"Yes, that's right. So you don't have to be freaked out, detective… I never thought you have good taste in jewelries."

"Hmm, get out of here! This is OUR gang's reunion, and YOU are NOT invited." –Yusuke said harshly.

"Y-Yusuke, don't be rude." –Kurama scolded him. He admits, he is surprised to see and hear Yusuke go rude like that.

"No, it's ok, Kurama. I'm leaving anyway… well, see you around."

Yusuke watched Wakamaru walk away. Then he turned back to Kurama, who is kind of holding back his laughter. Yusuke raised an eyebrow and questioned his reddening demon lover.

"What's funny?"

"Hehe… is that how you get jealous?"

"Oh? So you like that? Go ahead! Hold hands with everybody!"

"I am not… Yusuke, I love you." –Kurama took Yusuke's hand as they reach the temple door.

"Oh there are the lovebirds! We've been looking for you." –Keiko greeted them "Can't start eating incomplete…Well, Yusuke." Keiko blinked at Yusuke and "I hope you're not giving Kurama any trouble. Does he, Kurama?"

"Oh no. I can handle him."

"That's good. If he becomes stubborn, just tell me and I'll slap him to death."

"A teamwork, huh?" –Yusuke said as he bit on a chicken drumstick.

The reunion went smooth and happy for them. There have been lots of catching up and updating of how they live lately. They're so having fun that none of them noticed the pair of eyes that watches them, with a special preference to Kurama…

'_Well, have fun you dumb detective… damn! I just looked away for a while then you now have Kurama on your bed… I should've courted him before, then it should be my bed he's in… anyway, I'll get you, Kurama… soon.'_

14

**TearStar**: Competitor no. 1 is out and ready to grab Kurama away from Yusuke!!! Now… Chap 3!


	3. Chapter 3

**Yusuke's Competitions: Chapter 3: Losing**

**By TearStar**

I do not own YuYu Hakusho…

Kurama just finished bathing and is now brushing his damp hair. His mom, stepfather, and stepbrother just arrived from out of town.

They are having a little snack that afternoon, just a nice little grill snack, when the doorbell sounded off.

"Good morning." –the visitor said

"Oh… Good morning. What could I do for you?"

"Nothing, really… I just happen to pass by."

"Wakamaru… come in."

"Thank you."

Wakamaru entered the Minamino residence, he doesn't care if the family stares at him or if he is disturbing a family thing, as long as he sees Kurama. Kurama introduced him to the family, and then he whispered to Wakamaru.

"Please don't slip… they know me as Shuuichi."

"Mm-ok." –Wakamaru agreed and loved the feel of Kurama's closeness and breath on his ears.

They began to talk, about anything at all. Then Kurama's mother asked him to go get groceries for a while.

"Well, Wakamaru, I guess you should go home now."

"No. I'll accompany you."

14

Yusuke sighed and found himself wondering in thoughts again. He still can't forget the incident with Wakamaru. He doesn't know why, but he feels so awkward on the way Wakamaru chases Kurama around.

"Well, I guess he is the competitor # 1…"

He walked pass this market when he felt an urge to look at the market window.

'_Oh, look who's here…'_

Kurama is currently choosing on the wide array of shampoos displayed on the shelves.

'_I wonder what's best for my hair… or should I just make my own shampoo?'_ he repeatedly asked himself.

Then a set of arms wrapped his waist.

" '_The only person that does that to me is… _Yusuke!"

"Hey."

They looked at each other and felt like they wanted to kiss right then and there when…

"Ei, Kurama, I can't find some items on your mom's list." –Wakamaru destroyed their moment.

"Oh, sorry. I'll be the one to look for them."

Kurama retreated and took the shopping list from Wakamaru and proceeded to buy things. Yusuke stood there, surprised to see Wakamaru there.

'_What the heck is he doing here?! And don't tell me Kurama 'let' him come with him here?!'_

"Yusuke, could you hold this for me?"

"Sure, Kurama."

"No, I'll do that." Wakamaru stole the task from Yusuke.

'_What the???'_

Kurama watched his lover, and Wakamaru throw thundering, hateful stares at each other. He swallowed for fear of these two fighting in the ningen market.

"Uhm, guys? We have to buy things. Mom is waiting."

Yusuke tensely went with Kurama and Wakamaru around the market, and growls each time he sees Wakamaru taking advantage of Kurama's kindness. Everytime Kurama hands over something to Wakamaru, Wakamaru intentionally brushes his hand against Kurama's.

'_Oh that's it!'_

Yusuke couldn't take it anymore, he stood between Kurama and Wakamaru, which he should've done earlier. Kurama couldn't stand the pressure anymore, so he called it off.

"Uhm, I think we completed the list. We should be good to go now."

"Ok, if that's what you want, Kurama… '_Yusuke, I ain't giving up yet… I'll give this day to you. But tomorrow, Kurama would be all mine.'_ " –Wakamaru warned before leaving.

"Bastard!"

"Yusuke?"

"Why do you have to go with 'him' here instead of me?!"

"Jealous mode again…"

"Kurama!"

"Why are you arguing me?"

Yusuke continued questioning Kurama even if they're already at the counter, paying for the groceries. The clerk can't help not to notice them, and kind of listened in to their conversation; which didn't escape Yusuke.

"And Wakamaru… You, don't listen in other people's conversation." –Yusuke scolded the clerk.

"Uhm, here… thank you." –Kurama paid the goods for he wants to leave the market; Yusuke's questioning of him embarrasses him in the market. "Let's talk about it later, Yusuke."

"We could talk about it now!"

Kurama couldn't believe Yusuke could brag like a girl.

They reached Kurama's house with Yusuke still bragging. Shiori opened the door for them and that's the only time Yusuke stopped talking; Kurama's mom doesn't know about 'them' yet.

"You are back… oh, Yusuke, nice to see you again."

"Y-Yes… Good evening."

"Dear, Shuuichi, where's the other friend of yours? Wakamaru?"

"He had to go home… I'll bring these at the kitchen…come, Yusuke."

'_Hmn?! That brat came here too?!'_ Yusuke looked at Kurama angrily and was about to debate him; Kurama knew it's coming so he dragged Yusuke to his room.

"Wakamaru came here too?! And why on the 3 worlds?!"

"Yusuke, will you stop-"

"I'm jealous, Kurama!" -Yusuke cryingly admitted.

Kurama sat on the bed, he took Yusuke's hand and pulled the detective on his lap.

"Yusuke, you shouldn't be jealous."

"Why are you entertaining him anyway?" –Yusuke began once more as he made himself comfortable on his demon lover's lap.

"I can't turn him away. He's also my friend… why? Do you want me to be rude?"

"…No…"

"See, there's no issue here. So stop being jealous."

"There is! Do you know what he said to me? He said he'll get you from me! He wants to have you, Kurama." -Yusuke said then he buried his face on Kurama's shoulder.

Kurama purred and laid back on the bed, taking Yusuke along. He positioned Yusuke on top of him perfectly.

"K-Kurama…" –Yusuke blushed hard as he looked down on Kurama beneath him. "Kurama… why are-"

"Because this is the only way you'll listen to me… I got your attention, am I right?" –Kurama asked as he spanked Yusuke's butt.

Yusuke blinked his eyes, he knew Kurama likes him to really listen now. "Y-Yes…"

Kurama began to talk and explain his side of the story. Yusuke from time to time swallows, and is having a hard time focusing. Being on top Kurama is one of those situation which makes it hard for you to focus on other things.

"Yusuke, I can't tell you not to be jealous because I know it is natural for someone who loves. Even I, get jealous sometimes… I assure you that there is nothing more than friendship between me and Wakamaru. He came here because he happened to pass by. Then mother asked me to do the groceries, Wakamaru offered company, and I can't turn him down. I could really use company judging from how long mom's list is… and the reason why I went there with him and not with you, is because I know you still have a class at that time and won't be home for another hour… and even if Wakamaru tried to steal me, I won't let that happen… do you understand now, Yusuke?"

"Yes…"

"I'm all yours… all yours."

"… I-I'm sorry for arguing you a while ago…"

"It's ok… and… and Hiei, don't listen in!"

Hiei went out behind the curtains and admits his fault. Yusuke rolled to Kurama's side and sat up.

"You heard everything?" –he asked

"Yeah, I heard your childishness."

"If you're in my situation, what would you do?"

Kurama sat up and joined them. "He won't go through that, He just had an 'escapade' with his mate."

"Mate??? Hiei has a mate???"

"Yes, Yusuke."

"Oohh…yihee! Who is he? What's the name? " –Yusuke stood and started poking Hiei.

"Shut up!" –Hiei said, trying hard to evade the poking fingers.

"I think I know…" –Kurama teased.

"Kurama, don't dare say-"

"Touya?" –Kurama revealed.

"Oh!!! Touya, the ice master… why don't you tell us about the 'escapades' my love is talking about???" -Yusuke looked at Hiei who practically shrank that moment.

"I'm so gonna cut your throat, K'rama."

14

After about 2 hours of torturing Hiei, Yusuke felt tired and yearned to go home. On his way, Wakamaru appeared.

"I hope you spent your last day with Kurama wisely."

"What again? You want to settle this now?!"

"…Follow me."

Wakamaru led Yusuke to a deserted old park, a perfect fighting place.

"Why don't you leave my Kurama alone?!"

"You leave, Yusuke. I'm the first one to develop liking to him."

"I am the mate now."

"Whatever you say… shall we begin?"

"Hell yeah!—hello?" –Yusuke's phone rang.

"_Yusuke, it's me…"_

"Kurama? What's the matter?"

"_I can't sleep…will you come back here?"_

"Sure, Promise. Just a few minutes."

"_Ok… I'll be waiting… Bye."_

"Bye… So, where were we?"

"Huh! A few minutes, huh? I've become stronger, detective."

"Why don't we find out?"

Wakamaru brought out his sword of darkness and charged towards Yusuke. He thrusted in but Yusuke dodged and hit him with a kick. Wakamaru slashed back and wounded Yusuke's arm. Yusuke cursed and redeemed with a rei gun.

They continued fighting until a messenger from Makai came. The two of them stopped for a while…

"Yusuke-sama… a message, from Enki."

Yusuke took the letter and pocketed it.

"You could go now. I'm busy. This is a matter of life or lose-your-love-one situation."

Yusuke turned back to Wakamaru and saw that his enemy is blushing, planted on the spot, staring at the messenger.

"Ooh… Cupid shot another heart, ne?"

The messenger left.

"W-Wait!"

Wakamaru followed the messenger with heart-shaped eyes. Yusuke sighed relief and sat on the ground for a while.

"Well, he really did get stronger… or is it me who got weaker?"

He was so tired, that's the first time he fought again after the tournament in Makai. He rested for a while and decided to go home… forgetting one important matter…

14

**TearStar: ** There… competitor no. 1 is out… and there are lots to come up. From Kurama's side of the story… Chap 4!


	4. Chapter 4

**Yusuke's Competitions: Chapter 4: Cheated**

**By TearStar**

I do not own YuYu Hakusho…

Kurama waited outside the school gate. He had been waiting for an hour now for Yusuke to come. He has been drumming his foot on the ground; he let another 1 hour pass. His patience really got short, he's getting mad. Yusuke is making him wait too long, and this is not the first time the detective kept him waiting. He gave another 5 minutes, and when no Yusuke showed up, he started to march home.

"Kurama! Yohoo!!"

Yusuke arrived, running towards Kurama. He caught up with the demon but the demon just ignored him and walked faster; determined to leave him behind. He placed a hand over Kurama's shoulder, but it was just shrugged away.

'_Dammit! I really maddened him this time…'_

He didn't say any word because he knows Kurama won't take it in. He just kept on following Kurama, watching him ignore him. He admits that Kurama has every right to get mad. He had done this many times, and this is the longest he had kept Kurama waiting. After an hour of walking to nowhere, Yusuke walked up in front of Kurama.

"Kurama, I was late because… I did something."

"Yusuke, you had been late in our meetings. You didn't even call nor message me if you're still coming or not… and last night, you said, no, you PROMISED you'd come back. I waited, but you did not come… bet I'm the one who should be jealous."

"What are you saying?"

"Are you with somebody last night?"

"NO!"

"Then why can't you tell me the reason why you got late? What did you do?"

"I-I… Kurama… I can't tell you yet… it's important."

Yusuke knew he chose a bad word, and that Kurama would snap on it. Kurama did.

"Important?! Why me? Am I not important to you?!... Oh, sorry. Maybe I'm just the one thinking I matter to you!!!"

Kurama said angrily, nearly changing to Youko. He knows what he could do when he's mad. He doesn't want to hurt anyone, specially Yusuke; so he just ran away.

"Kurama!" Yusuke wanted to follow Kurama, but someone had stopped him.

"Hiei?"

"If I were you, I'd leave him be for a while."

"I can't! I have to fix this now!"

"If you want to continue your relationship with Kurama, you have to learn how to wait for Kurama to settle down when he's mad… then you walk in."

"Hiei-"

"He is still mad. And I swear, when he is mad, he would kill anyone that clashes with him. Even you…"

Yusuke breathed heavily, closed his eyes, clutched his fists, and counted to ten; calming himself and just followed Hiei's advice.

14

Kurama went straight to his room and tried to sleep the anger away. But he just couldn't get over it. He stood from his bed and changed to his Youko form. He jumped out the window and went to the forest; there, he poured all of his fury. He can't stop thinking of Yusuke. Of what he did today and the other similar days. He thought that maybe Yusuke had somebody else. Or maybe he just freaked out and over-reacted when there's no reason to be. But his instincts tells him otherwise. It is not the first time Yusuke did this, got late and couldn't tell him where he went or what he did. He won't explain unless you asked him to.

"Whether I'm right or wrong, I have to find out."

14

Yusuke went home, without missing kicking a stone or can on his way. He could've caused the destruction of his neighborhood, if he hadn't controlled himself from punching the walls and electric posts.

"Damn! I really did it this time… Fuck it!"

Yusuke paced back and forth in his room.

"What to do? What to do?! He doesn't answer the phone!... Kurama!"

14

Kurama's ears twitched the moment he stepped back into his room. He got irritated at the beeping sound of the answering machine. Nobody spoke from the other line but he knew it is Yusuke. The phone rang again, and for the tenth ring, the answering machine took it.

[ Hey… Kurama, I know you're there. Please pick up.

Yusuke's voice sounded so apologetic, but it didn't appeal to Kurama. Yusuke called again, and again, the machine took it.

[ Kurama, please pick up. I'll explain… look, I'm not cheating on you. I can't do that… Kurama, please let's talk. Let's meet tomorrow at the café at 8am… Kurama…

Kurama sighed. He is not used to hearing Yusuke pleading to him like this.

'_Am I going? Will I… should I come tomorrow?... Oh God…'_ -Kurama felt so cornered. He just felt so… he just cried and cried all the pain out.

14

The sun shone its glory on earth, washing the darkness away. Yusuke batted his eyes, it's 7 am now. That's just the time he noticed he hadn't slept. He just sat next to the phone, in hopes that Kurama might call back. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, hoping it will take the pain along with it. He stood and nearly fell back from the lack of sleep. He stepped in the shower and bathed in warm water, hoping to drive away the sleepiness. He dressed himself up; he didn't even care if the outfit doesn't look good on him. He headed to their meeting place, hoping the fight would be fixed. He doesn't even know how but he wanted to keep his surprise for Kurama in the field which is why he is being late previously.

14

It's 8 am already but Kurama's still in bed, undecided. 10 minutes more passed when he finally decided to stand up and meet with Yusuke.

Yeah, he is hell damn late; an hour and a half. But still he saw Yusuke waiting for him. Yusuke looked up and was delighted.

"Kurama! …I-uh ordered 2 coffees a while ago. They got cold so I ordered again."

Yusuke explained when he saw Kurama musing on the 4 cups of coffee on the table. Kurama didn't give any reaction, he just sat across Yusuke and took a sip of coffee. Yusuke took his coffee too, and sipped.

"Yusuke… if you're going to explain, do it now."

"…I'm not cheating on you, Kurama."

"You already said that."

"… You got mad at me and suspected when I was being late the previous days. That's because I-"

He doesn't want to break his surprise in the field, but he had no choice.

"I am doing something in Genkai's field. A surprise for you. In springtime."

Kurama didn't speak. He examined Yusuke, but he couldn't sense any lies in the detective.

"And what about the other night? You promised you'd go to the house but you did not."

"Because I fought with Wakamaru then… I sort of… forgot."

"Fought? Why?"

"Well, he is threatening you away from me."

"And where is he now?"

"He followed the messenger who suddenly pop out when we're fighting… wait, why are you asking anyway?"

"I just wanted to know."

"So… are we ok?"

"…Ok."

"Can we go out the day after tomorrow?"

"Ok."

14

Kurama just finished his exams and decided to give Yusuke a surprise visit. He bathed again and changed clothes. He is up and ready to go.

He reached Urameshi's unit and heard 2 voices from inside the room. The other is Yusuke, while the other one is of someone very familiar to him. He suddenly went panic when he heard the familiar voice moan. He grew suspicious, so he opened the door. And much to his surprise, he saw Yomi atop Yusuke, on bed, both of them shirtless already.

"Oh… Kurama, it's been a while." –Yomi greeted.

"W-What's going on?" –Kurama asked with a breaking voice.

"Oh, I know it's hard to be no. 2 but, you see, me and my love are busy right now." –Yomi said as he licked Yusuke's chest.

Kurama was deeply hurt, as if the three worlds collapsed on him all at once. Yomi's words cut deep and through his heart and back again.

'_No. 2? Am I no. 2, Yusuke?'_

Kurama looked at Yusuke, his lover, and waited for an explanation. But Yusuke didn't speak, he didn't even dare to shove Yomi off him nor remove his arms around the blind demon's waist. The detective just stared at him.

"Y-Yusuke?... How could you?!"

Kurama ran out the room, he is so hurt that crying and thinking of revenge didn't even have a room in his heart. Pain occupied every chamber, every vessel, and every vein. Every part of his body hurt in return. His every step away from the room is burying more knives on his heart.

"I knew… I shouldn't have believed yesterday…"

14

Kurama isolated himself in the forest near Genkai's forest. He screamed and changed to his Youko form. He is clenching his fists so tightly that his palms are dripping of blood.

"I hate you Yusuke… I HATE YOU!"

Kurama shouted and gigantic, monstrous death plants sprouted everywhere. He screamed once more, and more venomous plants emerged. With Kurama's shouts of anger, the plants became bigger, more vicious, and deadlier. The whole forest turned into a hell of wrath. Kurama began to breathe heavily, his whole body is shaking of anger.

"Kurama…"

Kurama viciously turned to the source of the voice. "You?!"

"Kurama…"

Yusuke tried to get closer to Kurama, but a death plant blocked his way.

"Kurama, remove these plants."

"Why would I?! Cheater!"

"I did not cheat. Yomi set me up-"

"STOP! I saw it with my own eyes! There's nothing to explain!"

"Kurama-"

"So that's why you wanted our date tomorrow, not today, for today is Yomi's day, is it?!"

"Kurama, please-"

"Don't touch me!... I am so mad… I could kill you."

"Please listen."

Yusuke tried once more, he succeeded to land his hand on the demon's shoulder; then he tried to embrace Kurama.

"I told you!!!"

Kurama pushed Yusuke so strong that the detective fell on the ground on a good distance from Kurama. Then Kurama lifted his hand; a blood-sucking plant emerged and rooted its stems on Yusuke's chest; doing exactly what it did to Karasu. Yusuke growled and changed to his demon form to adapt and fight off the plant, but it's too late. The plant had rooted deeply on his chest, and he lost enough blood, making him weak.

"K-Kurama?... agh…"

Yusuke begged. Kurama just watched as his plant feed on Yusuke. His mind is blocked out of anger; that he doesn't even care if it's his mate he's killing. Yusuke's breathing became short, and his color paled. The plant continued to suck and grow from blood.

14

Genkai dropped her cup of tea.

"Genkai? What's the matter?" –Koenma

"Something's wrong near my forest…"

Genkai stood and sprinted to the source of dark, angered spirit force; with Koenma closely behind.

Genkai was frightened to see the scene: Kurama and Yusuke are both in demon form, with Kurama killing Yusuke through his plant.

"Kurama!"

Genkai let out a spirit gun, killing the death plant; freeing the dying detective.

"What's wrong with you, Kurama?!" –Koenma

"That cheater should die!!!"

"This is your mate! Have you gone insane?!"

Kurama growled and fled away.

14

Kurama approached their house's doorstep. He didn't go home last night. He is certain his mother is mad and worried at the same time. He brought his hand to the doorbell button and pressed it. The door opened and revealed a worried ningen mother.

"Oh, Shuuichi! Where've you been? Were you hurt? What did you do?"

"Nowhere, mother."

Kurama took off his shoes and entered the house. He got himself a glass of water and then headed to his room.

He went straight to the bathroom and vomited. He vomited when he closed his eyes and saw images of Yusuke and Yomi together; and the image of Yusuke being killed by his death plant. He stripped and submerged himself in the bathtub.

'_I-I really did that? I said that? That Yusuke should die? Did I kill him?'_

Kurama buried his hands on his red hair, pulling them. He can't believe he did that to Yusuke, to the one he loves, to his mate. He doesn't even know what happened after his attack to Yusuke. He doesn't know if the detective is still alive. He shook his head and quickly dried himself. He jumped to his bed, regret and guilt is eating him up.

"I have to find him… I need to know if he's alive."

14

Hiei and Touya just finished… bathing, and is eating their breakfast.

"Hiei, how's Kurama and Yusuke doing?"

"How will I know?"

"…You're still cold-hearted, colder than my ice."

"Then you shouldn't have answered me then."

Touya stopped eating, obviously hit by his mate's words. He couldn't believe Hiei's coldness, even to him, considering he is a mate.

"…Let's break up then."

Now it's Hiei's turn to stop eating.

"…Don't"

"You know, you're treating me so coldly…"

"I'm just like that… you'll get use to me… don't break up- with me."

Hiei moved beside Touya and embraced him.

"I hope I'm not disturbing anything."-Kurama stepped in.

"Oh Kurama! Come, have a seat and eat with us." –Touya invited.

"No, thank you… Hiei, I have to talk to you."

Hiei looked at Touya, asking him to leave for a while.

"Talk about what?"

"Have you… seen Yusuke?"

"…You fought?"

"Y-Yes… something happened."

"… And what could have caused your not knowing where your mate is?"

"I-I was enraged and… summoned my death plant to him."

"You killed Yusuke???"

"No! I- honestly I don't know… I am so mad then, I can't control what I'm doing…"

"And what caused your being mad?"

"I-I… please, let me keep it between me and Yusuke until it's confirmed."

"Alright… obviously, from my asking on what happened, I haven't seen the detective."

"Well… could you use your jagan to find him?"

Hiei's third eye glowed beneath the white band over it.

"I can't sense him anywhere."

Tears threaten to fall from Kurama's eyes.

"C-Could I have killed him, Hiei?" –the tears freed themselves and flowed.

"Stop crying…"

"I can't! I want to see him, I want to talk to him…"

"Why don't we go to Koenma?"

"NO… I'm scared…what if I killed him? What if he-"

"Nonsense… Yusuke's a bad grass, he won't die easily."

14

**TearStar:** wait… what happened?! Did Yusuke really cheat on Kurama? Did Kurama kill him?... honestly…I don't know..

Click to chap 5!


	5. Chapter 5

**Yusuke's Competitions: Chapter 5: Peace Journey**

**By TearStar**

I do not own YuYu Hakusho…

Yusuke awoke; he is floating among the clouds, with the wind caressing his aching body… he is on Jind's back.

"HeyPal!" –Jind greeted "GoodMorning!"

"Y-Yeah… sorry, I fell asleep…"

"No problem… I took a rest myself."

Yusuke had looked everywhere in the skies, he had searched every cloud, but he couldn't find the homeland of Hiei and Yukina. Then he remembered his left behind obligations in ningenkai: he just sneaked out on Genkai and Koenma's questioning of him on why Kurama attacked him.

"WhyAreWeSearchingAnyway, Yusuke?"

"Well… you see, Kurama and I are… you know." –Yusuke blushed.

"…Mates?" –Jind curiously asked with twitching ears.

"Yes… and fool me, I got him mad…"

"SoYou'dMake a peace offering?"

"Yeah…Come on! If you want us to be ok again, let's fly higher!"

"Of course!"

Yusuke rode on Jind's back and off they flew up to the skies in search of the ice maiden's land.

"G-Go higher." –Yusuke said, his skin wounding.

"Yusuke! YouCan'tBreathe. You are not born for the skies!"

"Just go!" –Yusuke screamed.

A few heights more and the ice maiden's land appeared. Jind dropped Yusuke on his request.

Yusuke stepped on the ice land, the coldness and thin oxygen supply getting the best of him.

'_I can't give up. Now that I'm here… I have to get the flowers, so that Kurama would hear me out… it's the only way to get his attention, judging from his anger outbursts last night…'_

Yusuke knee-shakingly roamed the land that looked like a ghost town. Every house that he passes by closes their window, as if he is some kind of virus or disease. It's exactly the way Hiei narrated to him. As if the land is not for the living. He ignored the glares, and scared looks at him, he continued searching for his cause: ice lilies. He reached deeper to the land of mountains. He slowly dropped to his knees, the oxygen amount does not suffice to his need. He saw a lake, on it's water surface are hundreds of ice lilies calling him. He tried to fight the dizziness away and crawled to the lake. He reached out to the lilies and pulled one off the water. Truly, it's wonderful. Flower of ice, decorated by the cold mist it emits. He felt his lung tighten, contract; he is running out of breath. His vision dimming, darkening…

"K-Kurama…"

"Yusuke!"

14

Kurama half-followed Hiei's words. He left but didn't go home. His heart is full of regret now. He wished he should've listened, hear Yusuke out. He went to the train station where Yusuke confessed to him. His anger now turned to yearning; yearning to see Yusuke again. To hug and kiss him again. He doesn't know where his mate had gone, or if he's still alive. He closed his eyes and think.

'_Is this how it ends? How we end? In chaos? Is this how my long nights of thinking him end? Of my suffering from keeping my love from him end? Is this how everything we did and been through end?'_

He prayed to all the gods and goddesses ruling the skies, that Yusuke would find his way back, and if that happens, he'd know that Yusuke is truly his.

14

Yusuke slowly opened his eyes, he saw himself floating, on an airbed Jind made.

"Ha! Where's the lilies?!" –he searched frantically

"Here." –Jind handed him the beautiful ice lily.

"Ow… well, thank you very much. I'm off!"

"What the-"

Jind watched Yusuke jumped off, not minding the wounds and cuts he received.

"Oi, Yusuke! Aren'tYouGonnaTakeARest???"

Yusuke continued his long, unsure, journey. He began asking the natives of Makai suburbs about the tiger roses. He learned where it is: on top of a mountain, surrounded by thorns, vines, and sharp rocks; and blood, even life, is the payment for every rose picked.

"Blood is the payment?"

Yusuke wondered what that means. Could it be that he has to offer something? Fight a monster just to get one?

"Yusuke! Stop thinking, you're climbing!" – he scolded himself.

He is climbing the mountain right now. He left all his baggage at the foot of the mountain to lessen the weight he carries. He's halfway to the summit, stepping and holding on sharp rocks, that scratches his soles and palms; he holds to unstable vines, which in any minute could betray him, and fall him off the cliff. His pants and shirt slowly getting ripped. The heat of the sun worsens the situation. After hours of climbing the ever so tall mountain, finally he reached the top. He brushed off all the moss and wild plants at the cave's entrance. He looked inside, expecting a monster or eternal darkness; but to his surprise, the cave is clean and bright. Something from inside illuminates it.

Yusuke walked in the cave, careful not to incur any danger. At the middle of the dome-like cave, he saw the bush of tiger roses, the cause of the cave's illumination. He was speechless on how beautiful the flower is. Its leaves are wonderfully arranged beneath the flowers. The flowers themselves cannot be negated. It emits light. Its petals are color gold at light, and silver at shade. There are more to describe, more to put amazement on, but Yusuke has to move fast. He walked closer to the plant, and slowly picked one rose with eyes closed. He completely picked the rose and was expecting something harsh to happen, but there was none.

"Huh! The warning's just a bluff after all-agh!"

Yusuke felt something sting and puncture his thigh.

"Where'd this come from??"

Yusuke looked around if he'd missed someone in the cave, but there was none.

"Well…I-I need 2 more roses."

Yusuke removed the embedded, huge, thorn on his thigh and proceeded to pick the second rose. The moment he picked it, he saw a huge thorn shoot out from the wall, straight at him. He tried to dodge, but his aching thigh prevented him to. He was pierced again, his abdomen this time.

"Agh! Dammit!"

He fell to the floor, badly hurting. He took deep breaths, hoping the thorns don't have poison. He raised his arms to get his third rose. And at the sound of the separation of the flower from the whole plant; another thorn shot out from the ceiling, dashing between his eyes.

"Oh shit!"

Yusuke quickly rolled out of the thorn's way and barely survived with his life.

"Whew! That was close…what the?"

The cave shook and the light coming outside is slowly dimming. The entrance is being blocked. Yusuke stood in a swift and rushed to the exit. After a seemingly impossible task, he got out of the cave in one piece.

"Now… how am I gonna go down?"

Hours later, he awoke by the sea. The angry splashing of the water is raining droplets on his face; eagerly waking him up. He searched for the roses and was calmed when he saw then undamaged. Then he looked up at the mountain where he was fighting for his life a while ago. He asked himself how the hell he got down from it. He could remember he was running for the exit then after that he found himself by the sea.

"Hmph! Anyway, thank heavens I'm still alive… and I'm by the shore where I planned to go next."

Yusuke took off his clothing and dove in the sea in search for his last target: pearl white daffodils with dancing leaves underwater.

The moment he submerged his whole naked body to the sea, he screamed of pain and jumped off.

"Ouch ouch ouch!"

He felt his wounds sting and complain. The salty water hurt them.

"Damn! I have no time for this… I've been gone too long, I'm not even sure if Kurama's still mine when I get back!"

Yusuke gripped himself and dove once more into the sea. He could see his wounds stain the sea with a mist of red. He swam down and saw the special daffodils. He was swimming to it when his spilling blood called something very unwelcome at the situation. He looked to his side and met a set of sharp fangs, a shark had smelled his blood and came straight at him with a wide-open mouth; ready to swallow him whole. Yusuke squirmed and swam back to the surface. The gargantuan shark followed him. Yusuke jumped up, but the shark jumped too like a flying fish does. They chased around, until Yusuke thought of something. He swam out the water and went to shore. And as expected, the shark followed. Since sharks are not for land, it wasted its time and energy flipping and flapping to nowhere. While the shark is busy, Yusuke went back to the sea and retrieved the special daffodil.

Now his journey of gathering is complete. He took out a vase and started arranging the ice lily, the three tiger roses, and the pearl white daffodils with dancing leaves. The ice lily glistened under the sun like a huge carat of diamond. The dancing leaves of the daffodils, blocking the light from time to time, enabled the tiger roses to alter in color, gold to silver and back. And the pearl color of the daffodils accents and adds to the beauty of the whole composition.

"Ahh… now I could go back to Kurama…"

14

In the meantime, Kurama is with Botan, asking if the girl saw Yusuke. But after minutes of interrogation, he decided to go home.

"Botan? Can you accompany home… I'm quite tired."

"Sure."

"Through my room window… I just sneaked out."

"Ok… ride on."

Kurama sat behind Botan aboard her flying ore. They reached Minamino residence, Botan saw someone in the dark, sitting on the couch. It's Yusuke, signaling to her to keep quiet and leave them be. She nodded and left.

"Well, Kurama, cheer up!"

Kurama closed the window, sighing. He was so tired and out of himself out of loneliness, that he didn't notice someone hides in the darkness of his room. He began to rid his shirt, exposing his beautiful torso. He followed it with his pants. He undressed and changed to his sleeping clothes. When he turned to his dresser, his eyes were greeted by the dancing leaves of the pearl white daffodils, the twinkling of gold and silver of the tiger roses, and by the mist and glistening of the ice lily. He felt his frowning lips smile, his dulling eyes sparkle, and his weakening body fill with energy. He approached it, lovingly touching the petals and welcoming their scent. He immediately knew who brought it.

"Do you like it?"-Yusuke spoke out of the dark.

"Yusuke! You're alive!" –Kurama ran to Yusuke and hugged him.

"Kurama, sorry for last week…"

"Yusuke, you got them for me?"

"Yes."

"But Yusuke, getting them are death-defying…"

Kurama trailed in his sentence because he smelled blood. He switched on the lights and was drastic when he saw Yusuke's state. The detective is breathing so hard, his clothes are red from the bleeding of his wound; which seemed to cover his whole body. Yusuke looked like… he's in the brink of death.

"Oh God, Yusuke!" –Kurama embraced Yusuke and wept.

"K-Kurama? Are you ready to listen to me now?"

"Yes."

"See… about Yomi… T-This is what really happened…"

_Yusuke opened the door and saw Yomi visiting. He let him in and they talked for a while…_

"_So, how are you? I heard you and Kurama are together now."_

"_Oh yeah… well, we just fixed a fight actually."_

"_Fight?"_

"_Well, you see, he suspects I'm cheating on him because I always get late on our dates."_

"_Oh…" –Yomi seemed to realize something. "You know, I could read palms, do you want me to read yours?"_

"_Really now? Ok, tell me my destiny." –Yusuke offered his hand._

_Yomi smiled and quickly took Yusuke's hand; pricked 3 needles on vital spots on the hand. Yusuke got alarmed, tried to speak but learned he couldn't. He tried to move, and that too, he cannot do; he can't even shed a tear. He became mute, and immobile; just like a statue. _

"_Well, I have a revenge to make on your mate… with you help of course."_

_Yomi laid Yusuke on the bed. He removed Yusuke's shirt and his own. "You know? I sense Kurama is going here right now… are you ready?"_

_Yusuke wanted to burst and protest, but he just couldn't. Yomi positioned himself on top of him when he sensed Kurama's by the door. Then Kurama entered the room…_

"He set me up, Kurama… Please believe me…"

"I believe you…"

Everything became clear to Kurama, it's Yomi's way of getting back at him for turning down his proposal before.

"Forgive me, Kurama…"

"I forgive you, Yusuke…"

Yusuke went through all those for his forgiveness, for him to listen to him. Yusuke had gambled his life just to give him the plants he desired for a long time, that alone, is enough to tell him that Yusuke is sincere and loves him very much.

"Yusuke I forgive you… and I apologize for accusing you of cheating. For not listening to you. For almost killing you before…"

"You don't need to apolo-"

"Y-Yusuke? Yusuke!!!"

14

**TearStar: **Ah! So that's what happened… now that we know Yusuke didn't cheat, what happens to him? Chap 6!


	6. Chapter 6

**Yusuke's Competitions: Chapter 6: Preparation**

**By TearStar**

I do not own YuYu Hakusho…

Kurama came back from the pharmacy with new bandages and some antiseptics.

"Has he wakened up yet, mother?"

"No, Shuuichi…"

Shiori altered him in watching over Yusuke. He had to tell his mother, since he can't hide Yusuke in his room forever.

"The bleeding is still persistent."

"Thank you very much, mother… I'll take care of him now."

Kurama changed Yusuke's bloodstained clothes, gave him a sponge bath; lightly rubbing his body; then tended on his still open wounds. He removed the soiled bandages and replaced them. This is the second day Yusuke's unconscious. He's getting really worried on the situation. He checked for poisoning but he was certain there was none. He supposed fatigue and lose of blood are keeping his love in this horrid situation. He left Yusuke for a while to get both of them lunch. He brought it to the room. He didn't touch his food, he didn't drink; he waited for Yusuke to wake up, so they'd eat together. Hours passed, the night covered the sun, still, no Yusuke woke up.

The third day came, Kurama woke up in the hopes of seeing Yusuke awake, of seeing those chocolate eyes that he miss for quite some time now. But, he still won't see them. He let out a sigh of disappointment.

"Shuuichi! Breakfast."

His mother called from outside his room.

"Thank you, mother."

Kurama took the food and drove himself to eat, even if he doesn't have the appetite.

Shiori watched his son then looked at the boy on the bed. She feels something between his son and Yusuke, but she wanted confirmation.

"Uhm…Shuuichi?"

"Yes, mother?"

"Not that I'm interfering… I just wanted to know… what's going on between you and Yusuke?"

Kurama was took off guard, he didn't expect his mother would ask that.

"Well, m-mother…"

He just couldn't lie to her, he can't elude this now.

"We… you see, mother… we are…b-boyfriends…"

Kurama felt his cheeks blushed at the mention of the 'b' word. He lowered his head, trying to hide it.

"B-Boyfriends???' –Shiori was perplexed.

Kurama closed his eyes, expecting a yell or a never-happened-before slap to his face. He knows that kind of relationship is not widely accepted in his current world. Shiori walked closer and placed a loving hand on his son's shoulder.

"Shuuichi, why are you lowering your head?"

"I-I… feel embarrassed."

"Embarrassed? Since when did loving somebody become shameful?"

"I-I know the kind of relationship me and Yusuke possess is not welcome in this world…"

"Mother, you accept it?"

"…If you really love him and he feels the same to you… I'll go with it."

"Thank you, mother!"

Kurama embraced his mother, realizing how lucky he was to have a mother like Shiori.

The morning passed, and so does the afternoon. Darkness had conquered the world again, still no Yusuke awoke. Kurama sat beside Yusuke. He waited for his love one's awakening. The night is becoming deep, time's getting late, and sleep is slowly overcoming Kurama. He gave in and joined Yusuke in sleep. Shiori entered with a late night snack, but found out she was late. She took a blanket and put it over his son. Then a movement caught her attention, the boy on the bed began to stir and wake. She smiled and left the room, knowing his son's sadness would end.

"Mmmgrr!!" –Yusuke stretched and brushed his elbow on Kurama's head. "Kurama…" his eyes slowly opened and he began to entwine his fingers in the lush hair of red.

Then the demon began to wake too.

"…Yusuke! You're awake… how are you feeling?"

"Fine…"

"This is the third day you've been asleep."

"Third day???... K-Kurama I-I…"

Yusuke's words were cut by the rumbling of his stomach. He was so embarrassed. Kurama laughed, which sounded like music to Yusuke's ears…

"Well, I missed that."

"Yusuke seems like mother brought in a late night snake. If it's still not enough, I could always cook."

Yusuke smiled an ear-reaching smile. He took the food in, he still felt hungry so Kurama gave him his food. Yusuke ate to his heart's content while Kurama watched him. The demon couldn't do anything but to laugh and watch his detective lover eat. He began to wonder where Yusuke put all of those food in his slender body.

"Uhm, Kurama?"

"Mn?"

"I'm still… hehee." –Yusuke laughed childishly.

"Hungry? I'll cook."

Yusuke watched his mate walk out the room. He laid back again, patiently waited for Kurama to come back. Then the door opened.

"Kura-Oh, Shiori?"

Yusuke still feels awkward calling Kurama's mother in her name, even though she is the one who told him too.

"Good evening, Yusuke."

"G-Good evening" –Yusuke sat up.

"I take it you are still hungry, because I saw Shuuichi cooking…Yusuke?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Take care of my son, ok?"

"W-What?"

"Hmm.. don't hide it. I already know." –Shiori winked.

Yusuke blushed _'She knows about me and Kurama?'_

"Promise me, Yusuke."

"Yes… I promise I'll take care of your son."

"Yus- mother? You're still awake?"

"Oh, actually I'm on my way to sleep… I'll leave you two… good night."

Kurama sat next to Yusuke and presented him his late dinner.

"Kurama? Your mom, she knows?"

"Yes… she caught me off guard, I couldn't lie."

"No, its ok… at least we're legal now."

14

Kurama came back from Yusuke's house with the detective's new clothes. Yusuke almost used up Kurama's shirt and stained it with his blood. Kurama asked him to bathe now. Yusuke grinned and tried to flirt his boyfriend.

"Why don't we bathe together?"

Yusuke began to strip off his shirt and unzipped his pants, lowering it just enough to keep Kurama hanging; as he walked towards Kurama in a teasing pace.

"Hmm, flirt mode again, Yusuke."

Yusuke chuckled and embraced Kurama, pressing his body against the demon tightly. Kurama knows him that much already; he could tell exactly what mood he's in. Kurama protested and insist they shouldn't yet. Certain demons have certain traditions and all that stuff when it comes to mates which Yusuke couldn't understand.

"C'mon, Kurama, take off your shirt." –Yusuke challenged.

"Yusuke, mother's just downstairs…"

Yusuke snaked his hands around Kurama and is now undoing the demon's polo. Kurama bit his lips; Yusuke's flirting with him too boldly this time. He had always done his best to restrain himself from giving in and take Yusuke. It takes a little more time, one year of relationship, and then he could touch his mate. But not now, he repeatedly told himself.

"Yusuke, not now…"

Yusuke pouted and slipped out of flirt mode.

"Ok ok… I'll bathe now…"

The moment Yusuke turned and went inside the bathroom, Kurama asked himself: Should I? Could I have kept him waiting too long? He knows Yusuke's flirt mode is not just a mood, the detective meant the mating attempts. He knows Yusuke's demon type is very active in sexual activities. Add Yusuke's being a teenager, the peak of their hormones; ningen and demon. Kurama looked at the calendar and recognized that the time is nearing. In their first year anniversary, he will.

Yusuke went out the room with just a towel around his waist. Kurama batted his eyes and tried to keep still at the view of it.

"Uhm, Kurama… I remembered. Enki gave me a letter, it says that his reign is done and is holding the second tournament for the ruling of Makai… he asked if we want to join. Do you want, Kurama?"

"Mmn… When's the tournament?"

"Next week, he's still gathering the list of participants."

"…Ok. We'll join."

Shiori knocked and invited them to eat dinner.

14

"Oi, Urameshi!"

Kuwabara called out loud; gaining the attention of not only Yusuke but also of the bystanders, probably thinking he's crazy or something.

"Yusuke where've you been?"

"Around." –Yusuke answered with a smile.

"Anyway, Koenma sent you a letter… I guess that's another mission."

Yusuke took the letter, his smile unfading. Then he pushed Kuwabara to go.

"Go! Go on!" –Yusuke kicked the carrot away.

Yusuke opened the letter and tried reading. The first time he read it, he couldn't understand, he read again and again; he is so engulfed in happiness and in setting up his surprise for tonight. He was planning not to attend his classes today. But Kurama insisted that he must attend to make up for those weeks he's away.

"Ow… I have to."

He attended his classes and took some make up exams. He took physics, chemistry, and calculus exams; he doesn't know why all of them seemed so easy for him. Maybe because Kurama tutors him every now and then. After all these, Yusuke headed out to the market and bought ingredients for their dinner. He was so happy that throughout the day he is smiling. He prepared food and then bathed. Afterwards, he raided his closet to look for a shirt and jeans that would match his newly bought polo long sleeves. After almost an hour of mixing and matching, one set caught his taste. He dressed himself in a pair of good faded blue jeans, white sneakers, white shirt, and topped it with the new green polo. He put gel on his hair and styled it the way it usually is.

"Well… you're all set Yusuke, Urameshi! Hehee… happy first year anniversary to you!!!" –he greeted himself.

This day is very special to him. He never thought this day would come; from all those problems and fight they've gone through. He began to fall into the whirlwind of thoughts. Shishiwakamaru's interference, Yomi's revenge, and Kurama's wrath; he survived it all. Then he asked himself; if he could still withstand the following trials to come. Then the most dreaded question he asked to himself: what if it is Kurama who asked for a break up? What will he do?

"…Ahh!!! This is not the time to think of those stuffs!"

14

**TearStar: **Hello! That's chap 6… … any way, the next chap gives you more of the couple.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yusuke's Competitions: Chapter 7: The Night**

**By TearStar**

I do not own YuYu Hakusho…

**Warning!!!** The rating here is rising… swear…

Kurama looked at himself in the mirror. He took his brush and groomed his hair as he think of the past months he and Yusuke had been through. He put on his clothes and noticed something that he shouldn't have worn, specially tonight… he fondled the pendant hanging on his neck… he doesn't know why he still wears it eventhough he is with a new mate already… he removed the pendant and placed it on his drawer.

"You should stay there… forgive me."

"Shuuichi? Yusuke's here." –Shiori

Kurama descended the stairs; dressed in blue jeans, low-neck white shirt topped with a pinkish long sleeves; with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and red sneakers.

"Whow… You're awesome, Kurama."

"You too, Yusuke."

He sat beside his mate and stared at him. He loved the way Yusuke dress tonight.

"…You look a bit formal tonight, Yusuke."

"Of course! Do I look handsome?"

Yusuke grinningly said, blinking his puppy, chocolate, eyes, trying to get the compliment.

"Your head's getting big."

"C'mon! say it… Kurama?"

Kurama looked away, looked up the ceiling, and pretended he doesn't hear anything.

"Oi, Kurama!!!"

Yusuke began bragging, tapping and shaking Kurama like a baby who wanted to breastfeed on its mother. Yusuke cried Kurama's name for a few times over and again. Kurama laughed and gave.

"Alright… you look very handsome tonight, Yusuke."

"Yihee!... heeheeehheey!!"

Yusuke giggled like crazy, clung onto Kurama, and rubbed his cheek against Kurama's cheek.

14

They took a taxi to their date place. All Kurama know is that they'll eat out. He noticed the route they're taking is to Yusuke's house.

"Yusuke? You said we'd eat out."

"Yeah." –Yusuke said, busy playing with Kurama's hand.

"This route is to your house."

"Yeah… we'll eat out at my house."

Kurama went with the plan, he is not against dinner at his mate's house. Yusuke served their dinner. He took care of everything, he didn't let Kurama do anything at all. He just made Kurama sit down and relax. Kurama, on the other hand, is just watching the detective do everything. He praised the works, the food, the room which Yusuke cleaned and put various plants in every corner.

"Well, shall we eat?" –Yusuke

"Uhm-Yusuke, are you sure these are edible?"

"What do you mean?" –Yusuke slowly getting pissed

"From what I remember, I ended up with an aching teeth and stomach; the last time you cooked for me." –Kurama said in a playful tone.

Yusuke pouted and displayed tantrums.

"I studied cooking since then!"

"Alright alright, I'm just teasing… why don't you shove a spoon of your cooking in my mouth?"

Yusuke took on the challenge and fed Kurama with a good amount of food he cooked. Kurama chewed on it and smiled.

"You really did learn to cook, Yusuke. Well done."

They ate dinner and pushed it down with a little red wine at the balcony. The balcony has a plant box filled with planted roses; not just any roses, roses that Kurama gave to Yusuke.

"You kept them, Yusuke?"

"Yes… I keep everything you give me."

Yusuke really pulled heartstrings of Kurama's heart. They went in and sat in front the TV and popped on some movie. Then Yusuke spoke.

"…Kurama, forgive me."

"For what, Yusuke???"

"Because… I don't have a gift for you. Just like what other boyfriends do. I had never given you anything, except that self-made string bracelet… you deserve better."

"Yusuke" Kurama faced Yusuke "What are you talking about? Gifts don't matter to me. As long as I have you with me, Yusuke."

And just like before, Kurama's word took all Yusuke's worries and self doubt away.

Yusuke pulled Kurama to sit on his lap. Yusuke roamed his hands on Kurama's body, sliding his fingers up the demon's arm and stopped it on the shoulder, slightly squeezing it. Kurama purred and echoed in Yusuke's ear. Yusuke unbuttoned Kurama's polo and slid it off the demon's one shoulder. Kurama looked over that shoulder and saw the detective licking its lips. Yusuke felt his temperature rise. This is the first time he saw Kurama with a bare neck and shoulder. He licked again, not his lips, but Kurama's exposed skin; the junction of neck and shoulder. He felt the demon shudder a little on his lap, but did not protest. So he continued. He completely removed Kurama's upper garment and continued licking and nipping on the demon's back.

Kurama is biting his lips, he never thought Yusuke know so much. He now somehow regrets telling him that his neck is his most sensitive spot. With the detective's every ministrations, he is slowly ignited. Then a roaming hand found the in between of his legs. It slithered its way pass his pant's waistband and is now torturing his awakening manhood. He groaned and stood from Yusuke's lap.

'_Uh-oh… he doesn't like it…' _

Yusuke swallowed. He was expecting a scold, but Kurama sat again on his lap, this time, facing him. Yusuke just sat there, dumbstruck on what to do. He thought Kurama would turn him down again, just like what happened in his previous mating attempts. But hell, why turn away now. So he continued. He embraced the shirtless Kurama and attacked the demon's chest. He latched his lips on the neck and licked his way to the lips, which he always dreams about. During the whole encounter, he can't stop thinking of silk, milk, honey, and strawberries; then he felt lips and hands all over his body. He felt his back laying flat on a soft surface. Curious what happened, he opened his closed eyes and saw himself and Kurama, on his bed, both of them nude.

"Whoa! How the hell did we get here?"

Then he found the ever so alluring Kurama on top of him, laughing.

"Oh, I said it aloud, did I?"

"Yes… how the hell did we get here?"

Kurama said in his sultry voice.

Yusuke swallowed when he felt his lover's hand wrapping his manhood. He bucked when he felt the hand lightly stroke and squeeze. He felt his cheeks blushing harder as Kurama's kiss to him lengthens. While he moans as his erection gets stimulated, Kurama roamed his lips to his chin, cheek, and neck. Yusuke raised his hands and enveloped Kurama in it. A moan escaped his lips when he felt teeth grazed his collarbone. The pain was quickly drowned with a flick of a warm tongue. Kurama repeated this action on the other collarbone and got the same reaction from the detective. Yusuke is moaning wantonly and grinds his hips against Kurama's hand around his throbbing erection, when he let out a rather disappointed moan. Kurama released his erect length.

"Grrmm, Kurama?"

"Shh… I don't want this to end so soon…"

Kurama moved up again and nibbled on his ear. Yusuke squeezes Kurama's back everytime Kurama's lips pass sensitive spots on his body. Yusuke is so aroused that he could feel his body's getting hotter and wants more. His erection definitely wants some attention. So he made a desperate attempt; he bucked his hips upwards, meeting Kurama's equally hard length. Kurama moaned and pressed his hips against Yusuke, pushing it down again on the mattress. Yusuke groaned and locked lips with Kurama; bold, fierce, and deep. Their fiery tongue meeting and sliding on each other; their core receiving all the heat. Yusuke embraced the demon on top of him tighter, bucking his hips upward; making friction against Kurama's erection. They began to grind on each other as their lips discover each other's body. Then he felt Kurama's hand around his length again, stroking as boldly as he kisses. Kurama broke the kiss and up the notch of his pleasuring. The detective felt more stimulated when he saw Kurama moving lower; kissing his neck, chest, nipples, and abdomen. He swallowed when he felt Kurama touch and spread his legs apart. Then the demon grasped his length and began to pump it. He felt himself drowning in Kurama's hand; the strokes making him even harder. His eyes is half-lidded now, his body flooded with pleasure and love for Kurama. He can't do anything but moan Kurama's name. Kurama getting encouraged by the moans of his mate; drove him to do better. He stroked Yusuke's length up and down the shaft, fondling the underside of it, eliciting louder moans from the detective. He rubs the tip of the head with his thumb and everytime he does so, Yusuke arches his hips. Kurama began to see a bit of Yusuke's love juice; he licked his lips and gave into the urge to taste.

"Oh damn!!!"

Yusuke shouted when he felt Kurama's tongue on the tip of his length. He moaned and bucked his hips harder when he felt his whole length in Kurama's mouth. Yusuke let out continuous moans. Kurama continued to use his mouth and throat to pleasure Yusuke. He spread Yusuke's legs further apart and kneaded the inner side of Yusuke's thigh, causing the detective to writhe in rapture of pleasure. Yusuke reached down to Kurama's head and tugged on the lush red hair. Kurama suckled harder and felt the detective's tugging on his hair get stronger and frequent; a sign that his beloved mate is climaxing.

Yusuke is so overwhelmed with emotions and new sensations of lovemaking that he couldn't stop himself from loudly moaning. He asked himself what he did to have someone so perfect like Kurama, to love and make love to him tonight. But he swore to love and take are of Kurama no matter what. Take care of the love and trust Kurama gave him. Then his train of thoughts seized, he reached climax. Kurama felt the gush run down his throat. He tightened his grip on Yusuke and then let it go. He pulled himself up and laid his head on Yusuke's chest; listening to the detective's heart. Yusuke, spent, laid for a while catching his breath to give the pleasure back to Kurama. Kurama then kissed him. Yusuke's head bulb lit. He embraced Kurama and turned both of them. He positioned himself on top Kurama then brushed Kurama's hair with his fingers; promptly spreading them on the pillow. He then looked at the amazing contrast he made. He straddled Kurama, slightly brushing his length against Kurama's erection. He heard the alluring demon laugh and giggle.

"Ooh, you like that huh?"-Yusuke naughtily asked.

The giggles are answer enough so he brushed it against Kurama's again. He repeated this until he felt himself hard again. He stopped and took Kurama's throbbing erection in his mouth. He congratulated himself when he heard his mate moan and buck its hips; pushing himself further in Yusuke's mouth. Yusuke stroked and suckled on Kurama. His tongue encircled the tip of the length, getting more pleasured moans from Kurama. He continued, harder and faster. Then he heard Kurama's moan quiver, the demon is approaching cloud 9. He gagged when Kurama released in his mouth. He climbed up Kurama and felt himself still really hard. He whispered to Kurama.

Kurama felt naughty on Yusuke's murmured words. He regained his breath and did what was asked of him. He turned on his stomach and lifted himself on his hands and knees. Yusuke felt his length twitch at the sight of a permeable Kurama in front of him. He grabbed a container of lubricant and applied some on his length. He held Kurama's waist and positioned. He moved, and slowly took Kurama. Kurama gasped on the feel of Yusuke's penetration. He wanted more so he rocked his body against Yusuke, pulling the detective deeper in. Yusuke followed Kurama's tempo and moved with him. He spanked Kurama's butt, feeling the walls vibrate around his length. He pulled all the way out, kissed and licked at Kurama's back up to the neck, then moved his hips; plunging deep into Kurama again. He repeated this in and out motion. He felt Kurama closing in on him. Minutes more of humping, he groaned and released in Kurama.

Kurama fell on the mattress, with Yusuke still on his back. They're both catching their breaths. Kurama slipped out under Yusuke. The feeling of his detective being inside him aroused him once more. He made Yusuke stay in that position; on its stomach. He sat on Yusuke's thighs and began massaging Yusuke.

"Ooh… I love you Kurama."

Kurama's left hand continued massaging Yusuke's shoulder while his right hand reached for the lubricant and eased some on his erection.

"Yes… I love you too, Yusuke."

Then Yusuke felt hands on his back cheeks. He figured out what was about to happen and just let out a moan. He gripped the pillow and gasped. Kurama had taken him, deep. He felt every thrust of Kurama in him, slowly at first and getting faster and faster. Kurama lifted him on his elbows and knees for better access and for him to move with the demon. Kurama pulled out and plunged deep, hitting Yusuke's prostate; pulling out a groan from the writhing detective. They continued for quite some time then Yusuke felt himself getting hard again. Kurama being in and out of him is just too much. And as if Kurama read his mind, the demon snaked a hand in front Yusuke and grasped his weeping erection and pumped it. Kurama continued going in and out Yusuke while pumping the detective's length. This drove Yusuke to the edge; he moaned and writhed in euphoria with the burst of his orgasm. He moaned out loud with Kurama's name at the end.

They lay side to side and regained their breaths and composure.

"Kurama… I want to be with you forever."

"Yes, we will be together for eternity,Yusuke."

Yusuke took Kurama's hand. "I love you. I love you so much."

Kurama faced Yusuke and cuddled into his arms.

"I love you too, Yusuke."

14

Yusuke woke up in the middle of the night, coldness getting to him. He stood to get himself and Kurama some blanket. He looked back on his bed, and can't help to be mesmerized again by the enchanting being on his bed. He didn't want to move, he didn't want to sleep; he just wants to watch his mate sleep. Everything seemed so right tonight, then he heard ruckus at the balcony.

He covered himself and approached the balcony, with a spirit gun ready on his finger. He walked slowly and…

"Yusuke!"

"Who-wwha!" –Yusuke fell on his butt, the blanket covering him almost fell. "H-Hiei? What are you doing here?"

"Kurama, he's not in his room. He's missi- oh!"

Hiei saw another guy on Yusuke's bed. He can't be mistaken, it IS Kurama. He examined his sleeping friend, he looked tired and nude…

'_Nude?!?'_

Yusuke, realizing where Hiei's eyes are traveling, ran back to the bed and covered Kurama's naked body.

"Hiei! Don't look!"

Hiei tried hard not to laugh. He wanted to ask what they did, but the scent of lovemaking in the room is answer enough.

"Well… I guess he's not missing after all… I never thought you'd do 'it' tonight."

"Well, Hiei-" –Yusuke blushed.

"You had a date, I see."

"Y-Yes… 1st anniversary…"

"Oh… take good care of Kurama." –Hiei marched to leave.

"Hiei! Thanks."

"For what?"

"Thinking of me when you thought Kurama's missing."

"Don't mention it."

**TearStar: **Hi!... well, I know you want to read … go on… chap 8!


	8. Chapter 8

**Yusuke's Competitions: Chapter 8: Preface **

**By TearStar**

I do not own YuYu Hakusho

Kurama arrived home around 1 p.m. he spent lunch with Yusuke. He went to his room to take a nap. He's on bed when he remembered last night's experience with Yusuke. He swore it would be hard not to think of Yusuke when he's in bed.

'_Yusuke performed really well… actually, he lived up to my expectations... he is somehow submissive and would take control after. Not like Kuronue,, who competes with me in bed…Oh, Kurama!'_

Kurama pinched his cheeks.

'_You shouldn't compare!... why did I think of that?'_

He thought himself to sleep.

He woke up at exactly 6:00 p.m. He came to change his clothes and noticed something on his neck, other than Yusuke's love bites. He saw the necklace around his neck. The necklace with the pendant he doesn't let anyone touch. The pendant that holds his past in its shiny gem, the very reminder of what he was; the storage of all his secrets and darkest past. The pendant Hiei warned him about; the pendant that would ruin everything between him and Yusuke once the owner came back and revealed everything…

'_Oh God! How did it get there?... I left it on my drawer last night… I'm sure I did… is it around my neck when I was with Yusuke last night?!'_

He was drawn out from his worries with the loud ringing of his phone. He answered and met Yusuke on the other line.

"Hey, Kurama… how are you doing?"

"Fine…Yusuke…"

"I called to… ask you about last night."

'_Oh my God… he's gonna ask about the necklace. He saw it, definitely…'_ –Kurama went panic.

"Hey, you there?"

"Y-Yes… what were we talking about?"

"About last night… when I told you about Koenma's letter, remember?"

Kurama let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh… what about it?"

"Are you coming?"

"Of course."

"Oh… can I ask another one?... I was just wondering, about the thing on your neck last night."

'_It's the necklace… he's suspicious about it… don't ask, Yusuke… I don't want us to end…'_

Thoughts of fights and shouting flooded Kurama's fearing mind.

"About… that… love bites?" –Yusuke continued.

"Oh… it will disappear. Don't worry, I'll cover it. It's about yours that I'm worried about."

Kurama calmly answered. Maybe he shouldn't be panicking, or, defensive.

"Well, I'll wear closed collars or coat to cover them up... Want me to add more love bites on your neck?"

Kurama blushed and chuckled. Yusuke laughed on the other and continued laughing.

14

The four of them: Hiei, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Yusuke, met at Urameshi's apartment unit. Koenma was already there with Botan, who has a long list at hand.

"Wow, very early!" –Koenma in his child form

"Why don't you go straight to the topic, will ya? I have classes!"-Kuwabara referring to his math class.

"Yusuke? You're in the same block with Kuwabara… then you have class today too." –Kurama caught Yusuke in the act of not attending.

"Uhm… I am attending." –Yusuke scratched the back of his head.

Yusuke and Kurama stared at each other, like waiting on who's wrong and who's gonna give up and admit.

"Alright! Stop the love quarrel will you?!... ahem... the tournament in Makai, which you started Yusuke, for the governance of the whole demon world is about to begin. Every demon is set to join. Your new mission is to stop this guy from eventually winning. Botan!"

Botan flipped a rolled tarpaulin picture of the target monster.

"That demon is Roka. Why are you supposed to stop him? He is the type of 'go-back-to-the-basics' ruler."

"Meaning… he would bring Makai back to the way it was?"-Kurama

"Yes. He would make everything legal again. Killings, wars, raids, rapes, massacres, abduction, and devouring of both demon and humans. He would bring back humans as staple food in Makai… same old barbaric Makai."

Kurama closed his eyes and slowly shook his head in a nod. He opened his eyes and caught something in the corner of his eyes. He gasped and stood away from window. Yusuke saw his lover's reaction and came to comfort him.

"What's the matter?"-Yusuke asked Kurama who is still staring at the window.

"Oh! A huge bat's on your balcony, Urameshi!!!"-Kuwabara scurried scared too.

"Oh, you're afraid of bats, Kurama-my-love?"

Yusuke opened the window to drive away the bat.

"There, he's gone, Kurama."

Kurama had his hand on his chest, particularly on the pendant tucked in it. Whenever he sees bats, he remembers the past and fearing that every bat is there to take away the pendant and bite out his heart. He slowly regained his breath and composure; he relaxed himself and eased himself back to his previous seat.

"I-I'm sorry, everyone. Please continue, Koenma."

"Tomorrow you must leave. The tournament participant listing begins tomorrow. Same place and same time.

14

Kurama accompanied Yusuke to a drugstore for some headache relievers. He had called him early telling him he feels sick. They're in a hurry for they are set to leave for Makai. Yusuke is on the counter to pay for the medicine.

"Here, mister." –Yusuke lend out his money.

"I don't need your money." –the cashier said.

"WHAT?!?"

Kurama turned to Yusuke upon hearing the detective's irritated voice. He saw Yusuke arguing with cashier and when he looked at the cashier, it has a blurry face but the form is clear. It is a guy that stared straight at him and shifted form to hundreds of small bats and rushed to Yusuke. The detective screamed and shouted of pain and fear; from the lacerations he is getting from the bats claws on his arms and head.

"STOP!!!"

Kurama screamed to the top of his voice and found himself in his room. He hears himself breathing but he couldn't hear nor feel his heart beat.

"Just a dream, Kurama… just a dream…"

He assured himself. He carefully lay down again on his bed.

"I'm not a dream." – a voice close to his ears whispered loud.

Kurama looked to his side and saw his past beside him.

"We will meet again, Youko Kurama."

Then the figure squeaked loudly to his ears that freaked the hell out of his every vein and hair.

"GO AWAY!!!"

Kurama found himself in his room again. He's completely out of breath. Fear and suddenness exhausted him.

"Shuuichi? What's wrong, I heard you screaming, my son." –Shiori

"Nothing, mother. Just a double dream…"

"Are you sure? You look scared."

Shiori embraced him and lulled him back to sleep.

14

Kurama woke up to the vibration of his phone on his side. He sleepily answered, definitely not yet in the mood to go out of bed.

"Mmmoshi moshi…"

"Hey, Kurama? Did I wake you?"

"Yusuke?"

"Yeah… Kurama, I feel sick. I feel like my brains gonna explode."

"I'll accompany you to the drugstore.

Kurama opened the door of the drugstore for Yusuke; the detective walks shakingly in and straight to the prescriptions counter. Kurama looked and realized the situation he is in. It is exactly the same store that's in his dream. The events are the same! He saw Yusuke walking to the counter now to pay. He hurried and stole the task from the detective.

"I'll do that, Yusuke. Wait for me outside."

"Ok. Be quick, we'd be leaving later on."

Kurama paid, paying close attention to the cashier, looking for something to be suspicious on; but there was none.

14

"Man! Don't tell me you had a date knowing that we'll be leaving?!?" –Kuwabara complained to them being late.

"Why are you playing boss?" –Hiei dampened him.

"Oh! We're gonna start again?!?"

Kuwabara and Hiei threw thundering stares at each other. Genkai splashed a pail of water to the two, killing the fire that's burning.

"I opened the portal, so leave already, will you?!!" –Genkai.

"Are you ready, Yusuke?" –Kurama

"Yeah…"

Yusuke confirmed but Kurama took note of the paleness of the detective.

'_It's creeping in…endure it, Yusuke.'_

He thought as he watched Yusuke stumble into the portal.

14

They wasted no time and registered for the Makai-wide tournament. Kuwabara spent most of the time musing and ew-ing on things he saw around Makai. He also trained nonstop for he feels so nervous joining the open tournament of demons.

"If I were you, I'd stop wasting my energy."-Hiei

"You again?!?"-Kuwabara

"You won't win a round here."

"Yeah, shut up…wait, why are you and Touya always together?"

Hiei's eyes widened then narrowed; looking down to hide the tint change on his cheeks. Kuwabara strode around him, looking in his face and then to Touya's face.

"…Aha! You two are like Yusuke and Kurama, neh?"

"Stop or I'll slit your throat!" –Hiei

"I am correct! Bwahahaha!!! Hiei and Touya! Hiei and Touya!"

Hiei is gritting his teeth and shaking his knuckles, he wanted to hit the baka, the voice is irritating him.

Kurama smiled as he watched his two friends pick a fight on each other again. A servant approached and offered him drinks. Yusuke's people are very kind and welcoming. Yes, they are staying in the late Raizen's castle. Everything felt so easy and light, as if all of them are in vacation. Everyone is bright and happy; no trace of problems could be seen. Kurama wished it will be like this always, forever.

"Do you want some, Yus- Are you okay, Yusuke?"

Yusuke's eyes are half-lidded, he is barely awake, and is about to bang his head on the glass table.

"I think I have a fever Kurama…"

Kurama carried the detective to its room. He laid him flat on his back. Yusuke is moaning and purring.

"Damn it… The tournament's the day after tomorrow… and I'm sick."

"You'll be ok…"

"Kurama… what's happening to me?"

"Alright… that's the result of our mating."

"You mean I'm pregnant!??" –Yusuke sat up on the bed.

"No… lay back down… what I'm saying is: your body is slowly recognizing me as your mate."

"Please elaborate."

"The reason why I turned down your mating attempts before, is because you're too young for my mating. I waited for another year when I think your body could take the changes being my mate."

"What changes?"

"When you mate with an animal spirit, like me, your speed and endurance improves. One of the reasons why we are sought after as mates."

"Oh… how long will I feel sick?"

"That depends on you. Don't worry though, I will take care of you."

14

The time passed and the tournament began. They saw their old friends and rivals, again. Yomi showed up with a teenage Shura, who is popular among the girls, but eyes Kurama secretly; but it didn't go unnoticed to Yusuke.

"Hey, watch it kid."

Yusuke said to Shura like bullies do.

"And why? Every body stares at Kurama."

"You can look, but you can't touch."

"Who are you to say that?"

"I'm his mate."

"You are???"

Shura asked him lots of questions and displays jealousy sometimes. Then a demon walked passed them, their target.

"You won't catch me, Spirit Detective."- he warned

Yusuke's brows twitched and twisted up.

"Oh yeah? Let's see in the rounds."

A loud buzzer silenced and caught everyone's attention, the signal of the tournament's official beginning. Koto gave her usual tournament cries and speeches. The huge screen showed miniscreens of the on going fight in the different fighting arena. The four of them managed to pass the first and second round. On the third round, only three of them passed.

"Damnit! I got cheated!" –Kuwabara complained.

"You really lost."-Hiei rubbed in to him.

"No hohho!!!"

"Well, I guess the mission's up to the three of us. I'm up." –Yusuke

Yusuke headed to his fighting arena.

"Watch me, Kurama. I'll finish the fight under a minute."

"Go on, Yusuke. I'll watch."

Kurama shifted his gaze to the screen, there are about 40 fighters left, after this round, it would be the semis. Yomi and Shura are having their matches. Yomi finished first, followed by Shura's fight.

'_Shura is fighting well… the other fights left are of Enki, Mokuro, and—oh my God…'_

Kurama's eyes froze at the screen on the lower left, below Mokuro's fight screen, the person Touya is fighting. Hiei saw it too, but his focus on Touya.

"Is that-???"

14

"You're really cool, ice demon."

"Shut up, bat!"

Touya blew shards of ice at his opponent.

"Wait… do you know Kurama? Youko Kurama?"

Touya stopped hitting "What did you say?"

"Youko Kurama."

"He's a friend of my mate and mine as well."

"Wow! Where is he?"

"Sorry, but we have to finish this fight…"

"Oh well…"

The demon spread its bat wings and flew. He took out his sickle and charged down to Touya, who's completely defenseless.

14

"Touya!" "Kuronue!" -Kurama and Hiei said in chorus.

Their world seemed to slow down or even stop at the sight. They know, that after the match, one would lose a mate…

14

"Sorry, pal!"

"Agh!!!"

Touya raised his hands. The sound of blood splattering echoed through the arena. The two fighters are not moving. After a while, Kuronue dropped to his knees. Touya held up an ice vine, a tactic he learned from his fight with Kurama in the Taguro tournament.

"This match's winner is… Touya!!!" –Koto triumphantly announced.

Hiei let out a sigh of relief. "…Kurama?"

Kurama ran out of the waiting room and headed to the nursing quarters.

"Agh!!! Be gentle! Are you a woman?!? Ouch!!!"

Kurama stands by the door, hearing the oh so familiar voice. He can't help but smile and cry at the same time.

"I would be leaving, sir." – the nurse bade.

"Ow…huh?"

"Hello." –Kurama walked in.

14

Yusuke cheerfully walked back to the waiting area.

"Did you see that, Kurama? I told you—Kurama?"

He saw no beautiful rose planted on the previous spot.

"Where is Kurama, Hiei?"

'_Shit… I hate situations like these… should I tell him?'_

"Hey!"

"I-I…Just wait, he's just probably around."-Hiei lied.

"I'm gonna look for him."

14

"Hello." –Kurama walked in.

"…Who are you?"

"It's me, Kuronue."

"Why do you know my name, human?!?"

Kurama shift to his Youko form, expecting Kuronue's recognition of him.

"…Youko…Kurama? Hahaha!" –Kuronue embraced him, not minding his injuries. "Is that really you?"

"I'd like to ask you that question too."

"It's the real hot bat Kuronue, at your service."

"…Authentic ancient treasures thief."

Kuronue hugged him tighter, having confirmed each other. They stayed like that for moments, holding each other, enjoying each other's body against the other.

"Kuronue… what happened that night? I thought you were dead."

"… I bursted out of the bamboo prison when I heard a gun shot and your scream. I guess anger and the urge to save my mate empowered me to break free… I followed your tracks but I saw nothing but your blood… I spent my years here, looking for you in the underground Makai. I heard about the worldwide tournament here on ground, I joined in hopes of seeing you among these participants. And I did..."

"Me… I escaped to the human world and took refuge in an unborn human child. I got attached to my human mother and friends. I stayed there…"

"You didn't look for me?"

"I did…"

Kurama looked at Kuronue's eyes. The reasons why he fell for the bat came rushing back to him. Their memories came back to them, pushing tears to well, sting and finally flow from their eyes. The reunited old mates stopped crying and held each other, their lips meeting to a passionate kiss.

14

**TearStar:** there… why is Kuronue referred to as Kurama's mate here?... Chap 9!


	9. Chapter 9

**Yusuke's Competitions: Chapter 9: History **

**By TearStar**

I do not own YuYu Hakusho

Kurama looked at Kuronue's eyes. The reasons why he fell for the bat came rushing back to him. Their memories came back to them, pushing tears to well, sting and finally flow from their eyes. The reunited old mates stopped crying and held each other, their lips meeting to a passionate kiss; not knowing that a pair of weeping eyes watches him.

14

Yusuke hides behind a tree, watching the two demons hold and kiss each other. He felt that his whole world slowly crumbles on him in every second Kurama stayed in that stranger's arms.

"Are you just gonna stand there?"

"Hiei?" –Yusuke quickly wiped his tears away.

"Kuronue is back, and he's going to take Kurama away."

"No!"

"He is Kurama's mate."

"I AM Kurama's mate."

"Aren't you listening? Let me narrate it again… Kurama and Kuronue are mates and they're –"

"Yes! I am listening. You don't have to re-narrate it!"

Yusuke snapped upon hearing Kuronue's name. He hates hearing it.

"I'm trying to point a big detail here."

"What?!?"

"They are mates, they got separated, but never broke up. Meaning, technically, Kuronue IS STILL Kurama's mate."

"You knew about this? Why didn't you tell me about Kuron… him?"

He can't take saying 'that' name.

"…Why should I when Kurama didn't tell you himself?... act, Yusuke."

14

"Kurama, why don't you just come with me and live together again?"

The sentence smacked everything to Kurama. He realized what complicated state he's in.

"K-Kuronue… I cannot."

"Why?"

"I-I have—"

Kurama felt another hand take his hand.

"Y-Yusuke?"

Yusuke held Kurama's hand with crying eyes. Kurama was startled to see Yusuke there, witness him in another's embrace. Kuronue, seeing the scene, figured out why Kurama can't come.

"Is he… your new mate?"

Kuronue asked Kurama, definitely not wanting to let Kurama go, locking the silver demon in his arms. Kurama didn't answer but kept his head down. He is feeling so bad, so dirty, so guilty of doing this to Yusuke. He is feeling his heart is being torn in two. Yes, he loves Yusuke but he still feels something for Kuronue. The feeling of his hand in Yusuke's and his waist embraced by Kuronue; tears him apart. Kuronue seeing Kurama didn't answer, and him knowing Kurama; the silence means a yes. His tears began flowing again. His lost and found mate, he now lost again.

"Kurama? How could you??"

"K-Kuronue, it has been a long time. I can't control what had happened." –Kurama voiced out and wiped away Kuronue's tears with his free hand.

"Why won't you just come back to me? Leave him."

"Hey!" –Yusuke pushed Kuronue's arms off Kurama's waist.

Kuronue's words are implying a break up to them. An end to his relationship with Kurama. He wanted to hit Kuronue right then and there, but he needed to clear things with Kurama. He pushed Kuronue and ran Kurama with him; away from the hurtful scene.

14

Kurama looked at Yusuke's back, he couldn't believe what had just happened. The circumstance Hiei is warning him about just happened. Now he wished he hadn't seen Kuronue, maybe Yusuke won't be hurt like this. He swore he could hear Yusuke's heavy breathing and sobs. He could feel Yusuke's tears falling on his cheeks, carried by the harsh, cold wind. He knew this is so sudden for Yusuke, even for him. He feels confused, on who he loves. He loves Yusuke, but there is still something for Kuronue. He swallowed and tried to look back.

"Don't you dare look back!" –Yusuke prevented him too.

He felt his hand freeze, Yusuke just shouted at him, dead serious. Then he found himself crying as well.

Yusuke is still in the verge of believing and denying what he had just learned. Everything is so fast. As if they just celebrated their anniversary, made love, and promised forever to each other; and now, he saw Kurama be embraced and kissed by another man, he wasn't told about. They reached the alley's dead end. Yusuke stopped and sat on the floor, facing the wall. He pulled Kurama onto a sit beside him. He sobbed for the last time and laid his head on Kurama's shoulder.

"Y-Yusuke…"

"I'm so tired…"

Kurama wanted to speak but he doesn't know what syllable to spit out.

"Kurama… what's going on? Every beat of my heart pumps pain to my every vein… who is he?"

Kurama gasped, he can't elude this now. Now he learned the hard way, that truth will always be revealed no matter how long or how hard you keep it.

"He… his name's Kuronue… he is my partner in my thief days as Youko and my… mate too… we got separated before I escaped to ningenkai."

"You never broke up?"

"…Yes."

"So… he's the first mate? That makes me illegitimate."

"No, Yusuke…"

"So what do you call me, then?"

"You're my mate."

"Mistress?!?"

"No, Yusuke-"

Yusuke doesn't like to have an argument like this with Kurama. He never wanted this. To ask this question.

"Who do you love, Kurama?"

"You."

"Then why didn't you tell me about Kuronue before?!? Why did I saw you lean in his embrace?!? Press your lips against his in a heated kiss?!?"

"Yusuke…" –Kurama stood.

Yusuke stood too. He faced Kurama, holding back his anger. He is clenching his fists which are now bleeding. He wanted to punch some sense in Kurama.

"Kurama!!!"

Yusuke raised his fist, ready to punch.

Kurama held his breath, his heart beating out of his chest. The fist is raging to his face. He closed his eyes and looked down, readying to feel the detective's deadly punch.

"Haa!"

A loud hitting sound echoed throughout the hall. Kurama opened his eyes and saw Yusuke's fist glued to the wall by blood. He saw Yusuke hissing of anger and gritting his teeth. He is in demon form, his tattoos evident from his toned body. Then he shouted. He punched the wall again, and again, and again; hoping the pain on his fist would drown out the pain in his heart.

"Yusuke, stop! You're hurting yourself!" –Kurama took his hand.

"I don't know you anymore… Kurama, tell me… what am I to you?!? Just a toy? To pass away your time and memory of Kuronue?!? Do you love me?!? Are you just using me?!?"

"No, Yusuke-"

"It's me that he loves."

Kurama turned his head and saw Kuronue behind them.

"You again?!"-Yusuke

"He doesn't love you. It's me that he loves."

"Why'd you say so?!"

"Look at his neck."

"Why would I?!"

"If you see a necklace with a purplish pendant, I am correct… the pendant is mine. If he doesn't love me anymore, he shouldn't have worn it on his necklace around his neck, tucked in his collar, and close to his heart."

Yusuke, even in doubt, did what was said. He looked at Kurama who is holding his hand on his chest, covering the further unraveling. Yusuke called and moved his hand away. He saw something flicker. He touched the collar and spread it open. Kuronue is correct. There is a necklace, there is a pendant, and Kurama has a guilty look on his face. And his dreaded feeling of heartbreak came rushing to him. Everything he did and gone through for Kurama. Kurama's the only one he loved all out, whole-heartedly, and against all odds. Even against death. He gave up everything he worked hard for just to be with Kurama again. All of those, will not make up for this big mess. This major heartache. His eyes fell gray, lifeless. He put his hands on his chest, wanting to pull out his heart to stop every pain.

"Yusuke? Yusuke!" –Kurama frets.

"He's gone mad. Let's go, Kurama."

Kuronue began to walk away with his arms wrapped around Kurama.

'_No…no…'_

Kurama doesn't want to leave Yusuke, but his body wants to come with Kuronue.

'_No… I don't want this… I don't want this confusion…'_

Kurama slowly drifted away from the world, locking himself in his own little world in his mind.

"Hey!!! You're not taking him away from me!"

Yusuke took Kurama from Kuronue and placed him safely at the corner of the dead end.

"You want to fight over him?" –Kuronue

"I'll do more… spirit gun!"

Yusuke shot recklessly at the bat demon. He was shouting throughout his shooting spree. He released his shot gun attack that rained hundreds of spirit guns all at the same time.

"Attacking out of anger is always NOT recommended."

Kuronue boasted as he gracefully dodge the directionless shots. He took out his sickle and threw it to Yusuke. Yusuke, mind clouded of anger, didn't see and was slashed on his side.

14

Koto made a very important announcement, even before Shura and Hiei's match began.

"I'm sorry for the interruption. But we have to cancel our tournament."

Boos and oohs are heard from the spectators.

"There is a terrible storm coming. We had to postpone the matches and continue until further instructions from the committee. Sorry for the inconvenience. Just go back to your shelters and take cover. This storm promises some gruesome damages. This is Koto temporarily signing out."

Hiei hurried to locate Kurama and his probably enraged lover Yusuke. He shouldn't have left, but he had to come back to the tournament. He knew the two won't fight anymore. He is the only one still in the tournament. They cannot let their mission to slack off. The fates of the three worlds depend on it.

He arrived at where he felt Yusuke's power surge is. He saw the two men fighting their hearts out. He searched for Kurama and saw him standing still in the corner; crying blood.

"Shit!" –Hiei butted in the fight "Stop you two!!!"

Hiei caught Yusuke's fist and Kuronue's hand with a sickle. Yusuke pulled his fist away from the smaller hand. Kuronue did the same.

"Stop it, detective. Look what you've done to Kurama!"

Yusuke looked and was knocked out of anger.

"Kurama!"

Yusuke shook Kurama back.

"Y-Yus—" –Kurama passed out.

Yusuke readied his arms to catch Kurama. Kurama landed on two sets of arms; Kuronue caught him too.

"Hey! Back off!" –the two men hissed at each other.

Hiei slapped himself, really disappointed on the situation. He let out his dragon of the darkness flame.

"Go away, you two. I will carry him…away from both of you."

14

Hiei brought the fainted Kurama to Mokuro's place. He waited until the demon awake.

"Are you in yourself now?" –he asked

"Yeah… where's Yusuke? And Ku-"

"Kurama, what's your problem? What's all this trouble? I told you to forget Kuronue."

"I can't, Hiei."

"Huh! You're just toying with Yusuke then. A sex thing, I supposed."

"NO! I AM NOT!... I love him, truly."

"Who?"

"Yusuke."

"Then why is Kuronue around your neck?"

"…Don't argue me, I'm not—"

"Grr! Will you stop that crap! I will argue you, don't dodge this now!"

"Hiei…"

"…I only want to help. You won't solve that unless you voice it out."

"…Sorry."

"Now, tell me… Who do you love? Kuronue or Yusuke?"

It is not foreign to him; he asked himself that question every night. And he didn't expect he would be asked that again, by another person, in a real situation. Everytime he touches the pendant, he remembers Kuronue. He couldn't take off the pendant no matter how hard he tries to. He just laid it down the night he made out with Yusuke; in fear that the detective will argue him about it. Then he wore it again. No matter what happens, he couldn't completely bury Kuronue in lost memories; he couldn't forget him.

"Hiei…I-I… I love them both."

Hiei was surprised to hear and see Kurama answer in confusion and denial of confusion. Hiei crossed his arms and let out an exasperated sigh.

'_Hiei?'_ –Yusuke mind linked to him.

'_Detective…'_

'_Is Kurama ok?'_

'_Yes… come here and talk with him.'_

'_Where are you?'_

'_In Mokuro's place… detective, don't think of anything else. Fix your trouble. I'll take care of our mission.'_

Yusuke realized he totally forgot about the mission.

'_Oh… thank you very much, Hiei.'_

'_Don't mention it.'_

Kurama sat on the bed, knees pulled to his chin. Eyes welling with tears; he asked himself why he said that. Why this happened. Why everything he worked for and waited all his life is drifting away from him.

'_I love both… do I? Is it even possible?... But that's really what I feel.'_

"Kurama, I'll just get you something to eat." –Hiei pulled him out of thoughts.

"Thank you…"

Hiei went out and met Yusuke by the door. He looked at Yusuke, he could see on the detective's eyes pure agonizing pain. His Jagan eye seeing deeper, the detective is pleading, bleeding, and barely taking on everything. He felt so sorry for the detective, but he knew this is something he can't join in.

Yusuke opened the door and saw Kurama staring out the window, fondling the pendant on his neck, and the other hand playing the bracelet he gave. He had never saw Kurama like this; confusion evident in his eyes, lips frozen in an eternal frown, and body seems it wanted to move but can't decide on what action to do first.

And he hated what he feels right now. He wanted to shout at Kurama. Ask him if he is the Kurama he knew. He feels he can't trust Kurama anymore, he always have to feel suspicious on the demon's every action… and he hated that. He just wanted to feel the way he felt before around, for and about Kurama. He stood, asking himself if it's his fault. Maybe he should've asked Kurama about his past, or maybe he shouldn't have accepted this mission. Maybe he isn't good enough, so Kurama started to compare him to his first mate and learned the first is better. He began thinking that maybe it is Kuronue Kurama is thinking about whenever they're together, or even, when they made out…

He walked closer and his shadow fell on Kurama's sitting figure. He can't explain, but he somehow saw Kurama's body shiver in fear or so he thought.

"Yusuke?"

The detective sat beside Kurama and mustered every drop of guts and calmness he could gather from the surroundings. He swallowed and then breathed deeply and slowly let it out.

"Kurama… can we continue our talk?"

"… Do you still want to?"

"Do YOU want to?"

Do I? Kurama asked himself and started to feel sorry, guilty, confuse, horrid, dead.

"Me, I want to, Kurama… I think we really need it. So whether you like it or not, I'll start…"

Kurama swallowed and realized he is holding the things the two men gave him. He snap the bracelet back on his wrist and tucked the pendant in his collar.

"I think its better if you take both of them off."

"W-Why?"

"So you'll answer by your own, not by me or by Kuronue."

Kurama obeyed. He slipped off the bracelet first, then he removed the necklace. Yusuke, knowing it's normal the order Kurama take things off, but he still couldn't keep the fact out of his mind, that Kurama took the bracelet he gave first than Kuronue's trinket. He looked away to the window and give Kurama time to compose and condition himself for this conversation, even he, wasn't sure he is ready.

The sky outside is dimming, dark clouds moving and patching over the other, slowly completely conquering the once bright sky. Seems like the gods are sympathizing to their situation.

"Kurama… today, I saw you with your first mate. He claims he's the one you truly love through that necklace… tell me, how long have you kept and wore that necklace?"

Yusuke asked, trying hard to keep his voice from breaking. He told himself not to hate Kurama, that he should be patient, and unruffled if he wants things straightened out. He tried to understand.

"…I've always worn it …since I was a child."

Kurama achingly admitted. Yusuke sniffed, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. Realizing Kurama has it on even when they're together.

"…Why?"

Kurama still doesn't have an answer to that. He looked at Yusuke who was staring at him, eyes welling with tears, which slowly he possessed in his eyes as well. This talk brings stinging feeling on his chest, to his cheek; bringing tears to his eyes. The feeling between them changed, before they were so close to each other, no words should be spoken for you to feel the intimacy, but now, they are very distant; as if they're strangers to each.

Yusuke patiently and achingly waited for Kurama's answer. He didn't speak any more, he knows this is hard for Kurama as well.

"Y-Yusuke… I can't throw it away."

"You mean… you can't throw Kuronue away?"

"…It's just that-"

"You still love him."

"No…"

"Most people get rid of things from their past love, but you kept it with you all the time. Even if we're together already."

"Yusuke, it's just a pendant."

"Yeah, and what would you do if I gave you a necklace? Would you take that off and wear mine instead? Or would you even wear it?"

"Of course I will wear it."

"Together with Kuronue's?"

"…"

"…Let's get to the bottom of this, so not to hurt ourselves further. Do you still love Kuronue?"

Kurama dared not answer.

"What will we do to 'us' then, Kurama?"

"I-I…don't want us to end."

"…That depends on you."

Kurama squinted his eyes and the tears came flowing. He sobbed loudly and pulled his knees to his chin again. He shakingly cried out loud, rocking to and fro, trying to stop crying.

The dark sky joined them in their pain and started raining its tears on the demon land. Yusuke knew this wouldn't be solved yet, it would need time; Him and Kurama would need time to come to terms with this. These heartaches are too much, they need rest, for harder heart blows coming. He positioned beside Kurama and hummed their song. Kurama silenced his sobs and hummed with Yusuke to sleep.

Kurama.

Kurama stirred in his dreams.

Kurama.

The voice called again. His dream disappeared replaced by eternal darkness.

Kurama.

He looked around and the darkness shifted from white to a kaleidoscope, ground spinning beneath him.

Kurama, come to me.

"Kuronue?"

Yes.

"I-I…"

We'll just talk… don't I deserve a talk from you?

"Kuronue…"

In our old place. I hope you still remember where it is.

14

**TearStar:** well… chap 10.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yusuke's Competitions: Chapter 10: Detaching**

**By TearStar**

I do not own YuYu Hakusho….

Kurama trailed a rather old trail. A trail to his and Kuronue's nest. He never thought that he'd still come back there after that horrible night. Walking through that trail is like opening a memory album of him and Kuronue. He reached the core where his old mate awaits him. He saw Kuronue tending on some plants, roses that is.

"Oh! I've been trying my best to get another blossom from it but it still remained one-flowered."

"Kuronue…"

Kuronue smiled at him and embraced him; dragging both of them into the shelter. Kuronue inhaled Kurama's scent and felt the smoothness of the demon's hair.

"I've longed of having you in my arms again… I suppose you are hungry?"

Kuronue went into what seemed to be the new kitchen. The bat came out with a dish at hand, his favorite of Kuronue's cuisine.

They spent the night talking and catching up on each other, definitely no one dared venture to ask about them being with other mates. Kurama stayed there and talked to Kuronue with confusion. He wondered why he still remains there knowing that Yusuke might be looking for him right now. He feels a mix of happiness being reunited with Kuronue and guilt on the fact that he is committing treachery on Yusuke. He planned to leave but the strong storm didn't allow him to.

"Looks like heaven wants us together."-Kuronue

Kurama sat and stared off. He's slowly drifted to sleep as he waited for the storm to stop. Kuronue cuddled him, but he jerked away.

"Kuronue…I-I-"

"Sleepy?"

Kuronue neared to him again in a cuddle, this time, sleep covered him and he now seeks for comforting arms.

14

Yusuke's sleep is deep but empty. Before, he dreams a lot, of Kurama. But now nothing comes to avail of a dream. After hours of dead dreams, something lit up in the dark. Yusuke saw himself back in ningenkai. He saw a rose on the ground. He bent down to pick it up but a bat stole it away from his grasp.

"Kurama!!"

Yusuke sat up and heaved. He assured himself it's just a dream but when he looked back on the bed, he started to reconsider the dream. He's heart raced and his mind panicked when he saw Kurama's not there.

"Did he leave me? For real?"

He shouted Kurama's name over and over. Calling the demon back to him. Hiei heard and rushed to the room.

"What's the matter?"

"Kurama's gone… he left me…"

"What-Hey, Yusuke!"

Hiei saw the detective break the window glass and leaped out. Hiei grasped and reacted by following the detective.

"Yusuke, stop! It's storming!"

"I have to find Kurama!"

Hiei stopped running and watched Yusuke struggle through strong rains and winds. He decided to just let him do what he pleases but remembering Kurama's words to him.

_Look after Yusuke when I'm not there for him, Hiei._

"…Tsk! Yusuke!!!" –Hiei followed again.

Yusuke tried to keep his feet on the ground. The storm winds are getting stronger, and the raindrops gets bigger and bigger. The skies get angrier every minute that he runs. It unleashes thunders and lightning ripping its dark clouds.

"Kurama!!"

He shouted for the thousandth time now on the top of his voice, everytime. He knew his will to continue searching would be tested here. He has been running for a good two hours now, and his legs are feeling heavy and sore, his thigh muscles hardening from fatigue. His whole body is complaining now, add the hurt he feels in his heart and soul. He took another running step but it didn't land flat. He twisted his ankle and fell hard on the ground.

"I can't give up now… got to stand…up!"

Yusuke hoisted himself up, and continued running.

Hiei is behind him, staring away, whenever Yusuke falls. The sky roared and scratched the clouds with lightning…

"Yusuke!!!"

The lightning hit a tree that Yusuke barely dodged. Yusuke fell there, right next to the cracked tree.

"I told you, detective. Just come back!...Watch out!"

Yusuke felt the lightning hit the ground. The grasses burned and the fire crawled to his pants. He shook his legs, with the rain extinguishing it, but its rather late; his ankle was burnt.

"Aghhh!!!" –Yusuke cried.

He hissed, feeling the burn sting under the salty water rain. But he still tried to stand up. He crawled himself up, only to fall back hard again.

"Yusuke… come, I'll carry you back."

"No, Hiei… I have to find Kurama. If I don't, I might lose him forever."

Yusuke tried once more, to his surprise, his body gave up. He can't move his legs.

'_Move… Move you fucking leg!!!'_

Yusuke punched his legs, over and over.

"MOVE!!!"

"Yusuke…"

Yusuke sniffed but is not ready to give up. He found another way to continue searching; he crawled. Hiei almost cried at the sight of the hopeless, desperate detective. He watched him stop and drop his head on the ground.

"Yus-Yusuke?"

14

Kurama woke up to the chirping of birds and rustling of grasses dancing in the morning sun; the storm had passed and died out. He scratched his puffy eyes and stretched.

"Good morning."

Kuronue purred to his ears. He yelped and stood from the bed; he isn't used to a voice close to his ears in the morning. Kuronue gave a naughty look, trying t hold back a grin. Kurama felt cold, he discovered that he is stark naked!

"Woah! Kuronue?!"

He scurried back under the blankets. Kuronue bursted out laughing.

"Hahaha!... as if I never saw you in your birthday suit before, although I like the Youko body than that human's."

"Kuronue… you didn't- we didn't-"

"…What do you think?"

Kuronue gave a nasty grin.

"Hmn Kuronue!"

"Ok ok, calm down. We didn't do 'it'."

Kurama felt a little relieved. "Where's my clothes?"

Kuronue threw the clothes on his lap. Kurama hurriedly dressed up and stood to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm…"

Kurama doesn't know either. He sneaked out on Yusuke last night, he wasn't sure if he would still have the guts to face him. He bit his lips and ran towards the meadows.

14

Yusuke opened his eyes to the white light waking him up. His body feels so heavy and his heart feels so tired. Then he remembered Kurama. His heart complained and pumped blood that brought enormous pains in his every vein.

"Are you sane now?" –Hiei

Yusuke didn't answer.

"Hmn…If only you could see yourself last night… Wake up, Yusuke!"

Hiei was disappointed when the detective fell asleep again.

"The tournament continues today. I'll take care of your job."

Yusuke is behaving like crazy, and its pissing off Hiei; then he snapped on the door.

"Kurama! I know you're on the other side of that door!"

14

Kurama shivered and sobbed. He doesn't want to go in. Seconds later, Hiei snapped the door open. Kurama yelped and was pulled by his arm. Hiei dragged him and practically kneeled him by the bed.

"There! Look what you've done to the one you say you love! Look!"

Kurama looked at the unconscious Yusuke. The detective looked exhausted, and his skin dried. Then he saw the detective's burnt leg.

"I told you to fix about that pendant, now see what it did… Yusuke has gone mad and now the three worlds are in danger for he couldn't continue his mission…"

Kurama covered his mouth to silence his sobs. He is guilty of the fact that he spent his night in a comfy shelter while Yusuke is out in the storm…

"…He did that to himself just for you…Fix yourselves."

Hiei left the room to them.

14

Kurama trembled in nervousness when Yusuke started to wake. Yusuke blinked his eyes at him, clearing his blurred vision. Yusuke opened his mouth and muttered. Kurama thought he's gone deaf but it is Yusuke who lost his voice. Yusuke moved his lips again, from Kurama read, it's his name Yusuke's lips are muttering. Yusuke sat up and felt the pain in his body join with the pain in his heart. He cleared his throat, trying to get a voice out.

"K-K…K—rama…" –he managed to cough out.

"Yusuke, hold on…"

Kurama wiped his tears and brought out seeds; preparing to make a healing drink for Yusuke. Yusuke grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to the bed.

"W-W…Where've you been?" –Yusuke said in a husky voice.

"I-I…Yusuke…"

"Ju-st answer me!" –Yusuke shouted in a hoarse, painful voice.

"T-To Kuronue…"

Yusuke closed his mouth and wrinkled his forehead; a complete display of angered lover, better yet, of a betrayed lover.

"Yusuke I-"

Yusuke's expression changed to pure agonizing misery. The person he love truly just admitted he spent the night with a past lover. He slowly begin to believe Kurama loves Kuronue than him. He slacked his shoulder out of self pity, the feeling of abandonment and rejection fills his world. His feeling before came back; that he could only dream of having Kurama, he could never have him. Why? Is it because I'm not as experienced as he? Is it because I'm just a half-youkai, half-human teenager? Just a fight picking bastard in school? Because I'm just an ordinary guy? Not as smart as him? Because I'm not good enough? Or… is it because you never loved me in the first place?

Kurama could feel Yusuke's denial and anger to himself.

"Yusuke…Don't… be like that, please. I swear I didn't do anything bad."

Yusuke blinked his eyes, and still, gave way to Kurama. He just laid his pains aside and took back Kurama: assuring himself that Kurama loves him, if not, why did he come back right? Yusuke sacrificed his own healing and gave out a faint smile.

14

They continued on the next day, returning to the tournament; with Yusuke barely keeping up with a sprained ankle and crushed heart. Hiei saw them waiting after their fight.

"Well, look who's here?"

"Hiei." –Yusuke greeted lifeless

There, Hiei knew they are not fixed yet. He took a glimpse at Kurama, the demon behaves like usual but tension is evident in his face. Then he looked at Yusuke. Eventhough the detective is loud and talkative, he could see through the false façade. The detective is self sacrificing.

"Good day gruesome demons! Nice to see your blood thirsty open throats again, this is Koto officially re-opening the semifinals!!!"

The big screen displayed the finals contenders. Koto announced: Shura, Yomi, Enki, Mokuro, and Roka.

"Roka?!? He got in!!! Now our mission is a failure… he would bring back Makai to a human eating world…" –Kuwabara whined.

He never dared to take notice on his two lover friends' fight. Because he knows they don't want him to.

"Why am I not included?!?" –Yusuke

"You didn't show up in you last fights, that's why."

"…And you?"

"…Yomi beat me." –Hiei almost regret telling.

They continued to watch the crowd as they mumble and shout their way to the semis. Though Kurama is roaming his eyes to spot someone Yusuke doesn't like. Yusuke noticed and placed his arm over Kurama's shoulder.

"…How will we do our mission now, Kurama?"

"…I told Yomi about it… and he said he's willing to help."

"I wish…"

"Don't worry. Yomi will defeat him."

"I don't think Koenma would like to hear that."

"As long as that Roka doesn't rule Makai, everything would be fine."

'_Yes…Everything would be fine... I hope our relationship is included.'_

They laid everything to their friends. The fates of the three worlds now depend on Yomi… But he lost to Enki.

"Oh Damn!!! We're doomed!!!" –Kuwabara

"Shut up!... Mokuro's still there." –Yusuke

The semis went on with Mokuro and Roka facing off at the finals. The four of them had their fingers crossed… then… Mokuro won, barely getting away with her life. It's now official, Mokuro is the new ruler of Makai.

"Well, could we go back? 'Coz I miss Yukina now." –Kuwabara.

They prepared to leave. Enki opened a portal for them. Kuwabara jumped off ahead of them. Followed by Hiei and Touya.

"Kura—"

Yusuke saw Kurama staring off at the arena. He approached and wrapped Kurama's waist with his arms. Kurama didn't flinch. He placed his chin on Kurama's shoulder; and saw someone coming their way… Kuronue.

"You?!" –Yusuke

"I came to fetch my mate."

"What—Kurama?"

Kurama brushed his arms away and faced him, holding out the bracelet Yusuke gave him.

"W-What is this?" – he barely spoke out.

Kurama lowered his gaze and held the bracelet closer to Yusuke.

"…Are you… breaking up with me?"

"…I'm sorry, Yusuke."

"Ku…rama?...Why? WHY?!?"

Kurama took his hand and placed the bracelet there, then he turned around, turned his back on Yusuke; exactly like in the detective's dream. Kurama walked up to Kuronue and began walking away.

Yusuke growled, his patience and understanding had gone over and beyond his limit. He had always gave to Kurama, he always sacrifice everything for Kurama; he thought he should voice out and give to himself this time.

"Do you know how I feel right now, Kurama? Do you even know?!?"

Kurama stopped on his tracks.

"I've always dreaded this day to come to us… I know that you ARE perfect, and I am NOT. YOU ARE EVERYTHING I'M NOT. But you loved me. I believed you loved me. I always dream about you, and at the end of my dream, you always end up turning your back on me, like what you just did. I always feared that you'll leave me. But you always come to my rescue and assure me that you will NOT leave me. I believed you, I believed you with all my heart and soul… and what do I get? You just returned my bracelet, my love, turned around, and fulfilled all my fears! You… who I thought would never scare me… scared me to death… you just killed me!!!…"

Kurama shook and turned his look to him.

"Yusuke-"

"Stop torturing me! At least give me back my dignity… Just say it! Just say: I never loved you anyway!"

"I had loved you, Yusuke."

Yusuke dropped to his knees. And let out screaming, aching cries.

"Kurama… Just… Come back to me…"

He held out his hand, pressing Kurama to reach it.

Kurama gasped and felt the hot stinging in his eyes again. Seeing Yusuke plead like that… throw away his pride…

"Come back, Kurama…"

Yusuke repeated. Kurama had his eyes welling with tears, his vision blurring… Yusuke stood and reached out his hand.

"Take my hand, Kurama… Come back to me…"

Kurama's tears gave up and dropped on his cheeks. Kurama turned his look away from Yusuke and wanted to walk again.

"Ahh!!! Is it because of him?! Is it because of him why you've forgotten about me?! About my love?! About OUR love?!?"

Yusuke continued pouring his heart out. Kuronue hissed.

"Let's go, Kurama."

"DON"T!"

Yusuke changed to his demon form and charged Kuronue. To his surprise and pain, Kurama had shifted to Youko form and took the punch meant for Kuronue.

"Huh? Kurama??"

Kurama's lips bled and he crouched to the ground. Kuronue saw and got enraged as well.

"You damn Mazuko!!!"

"Don't, Kuronue!" –Kurama

"Why not?"

"Let's…leave."

Yusuke watched Kurama leave, leave him behind; alone and broken with wrecked dreams and shattered life.

"Why are you like that?! What happened to you?!!You said will be together forever!!! Forever you and me, Kurama!!!... Kurama!!!"

14

**TearStar:** … I'm thinking to end this here…NOT! anyways… get rid of the tissues, click to the next chapter…


	11. Chapter 11

**Yusuke's Competitions: Chapter 11: Scraps**

**By TearStar**

I do not own YuYu Hakusho….

Keiko ran to the top of the stairs to Genkai's temple. She called out almost everyone's name.

"Keiko? What's the matter?" –Yukina came from the backyard.

"Yusuke! He needs help!"

Yukina brought her to Genkai who was meditating that time.

"Genkai-sama, Yusuke he needs help."

Genkai opened her eyes and listened to Keiko's story. After hearing the story, they all traveled back to the city to visit the detective.

In the apartment unit, Genkai had trouble going in, actually she didn't get in. Yusuke's whole room is surrounded by a barrier, prohibiting anyone to open and get in.

"He's been like that since he went home the last five days… don't tell me he's dead again?!?" –Yusuke's drunken mom asked.

"No, he is not…" –Yukina comforted her.

14

Hiei sat on a tree, enjoying watching a ningen family live. He watched the mother wake and prepare breakfast for everyone; hiding her yearning for a missing son. Then someone broke his loneliness, his missing son had just arrived. She showered him with warm embrace and sweet kisses, a loving mother indeed. He had been watching this ningen family for a week now. He somehow felt obliged to do so…

"You're leaving already?" –Hiei asked the recently missing son.

"I have to go back to Kuronue." –Kurama answered

"Aren't you gonna visit Yusuke?"

"…"

"…Fine…"

Hiei left. It has been like this. His life in this human world went on for 2 weeks like this. Sitting on a tree near Minamino residence, watching whenever Kurama comes for a visit, and tries to convince the red head to visit Yusuke; and he gets the same result. Then he'd go to Urameshi's apartment unit and finds the deadly barrier still up around Yusuke's unit; even his Jagan eye can't see through. He cursed on why he even stays here. He doesn't like seeing Yusuke with Kurama, though he hates it to see them apart either.

The next week, Kurama came to visit his ningen family again. On his way out, Hiei blocked him again.

"…Aren't you gonna visit Yusuke?"

"Hiei… why are you still here anyway? You could stay in Makai and be with Touya…"

"…I'm just doing my promise to you…"

"What?"

"…Watch over Yusuke when you're not around."

"…H-Hiei…"

Kurama inhaled and looked up, pushing the tears back. It touched him, Hiei cared. About them… about them which is broken now.

"I have to go…"

"Tell me, Kurama… what happened to you? Why'd you break up with the detective?"

"…I want to be with Kuronue…"

"Is it?... Or is it because you feel guilty and responsible for his near death experience?"

Kurama didn't answer and left him, again.

"Hiei!" –Touya

"How's Yusuke?"

"Still the same."

"Damn it! It's been a month…"

Kuwabara packed his bag, and his kitten. He packed a whole bag of nachos and a variety of drinks. He sets on to his journey: Yusuke's room.

"Hey Urameshi! I'm here! Open up and we'll have some fun!" –he convincingly shouted.

"C'mon Urameshi! I brought my kitten and Playstation 3 with me!"

He waited for a minute, for 2 minutes, for 3, for half an hour, for an hour, for 2 hours… still no Yusuke answered.

"Urameshi, I have nachos too!...Oh man…"

He slacked down by the door; he realized his life had been like this for a month now. It sure is peaceful in the campus when Yusuke's not around, no fights, no shouting, no calling to the dean, no suspension but no fun either. He remembered the days they would set up a tournament in the arcade against each other, they would pick fights on each other, they would run and lie around like nothing bothers them in this world, they have so much fun… they're the best of friends… through life, fights, and death… they shared everything, even their little problems. But why they can't now?

"Urameshi… c'mon, open up… life's no fun without you…"

Kuwabara stood and glued his ear on the door when he heard a mumble from inside.

"Life's nothing without Kurama…"

"Urameshi? Hey! Nice to hear you talk!!!"

Then the mumbles died out.

"Hey?... Urameshi?! Go on! Just talk… I'll listen."

"Life's nothing without Kurama…"

"…Urameshi… there's more to life."

"No! I can't live without him…"

"Urameshi… come out of there."

"…"

"Open up!"

"…You want me to open up?!? Fine! Kurama just broke up with me and I'm fucking screwed up with my life!!!"

"I could help, we, the gang, could help you."

"You want to help me?"

"Yes!"

The barrier disappeared then the door opened. Kuwabara stepped in and saw Yusuke's awful state. The detective is curled up in the corner, away from the window. His hair and clothes messed up. His eyes swollen and colorless.

"You said you want to help me…"

"Yes…" –Kuwabara sat in front of him.

"Kill me then."

"What???"

"KILL ME!!!"

"I won't do that!"

"Kill me!!!" –Yusuke stood and shook Kuwabara, tears streaming from his eyes.

Kuwabara stared back at him, couldn't believe what his bestfriend is saying.

"Kill me!!!...p-please…" –Yusuke knelt "I don't want to live anymore…"

Yusuke broke down again. He begged Kuwabara once more, and is again turned down. He growled and brought back the barrier. Kuwabara was pushed out of the room.

"Urameshi?!? Hey!!! Don't do anything stupid!!!"

Kuwabara was scared to death that Yusuke would commit suicide. He rushed out and down the apartment to Genkai's temple.

14

Kurama finished clothing himself and set to go with Kuronue to the market for some finds. He had just gone through his one month of life without Yusuke. It took him a lot of energy and concentration to forget their bitter end.

"Are you sure you want to come? The market is far. You could just wait here." –Kuronue

"I want to go with you."

"Ok… prepare for a long walk… my wings are still injured."

"Walking is fine…"

Kurama walked side by side with Kuronue. This past month, he spent living in Makai and visiting Ningenkai over and again. He remembers Hiei and his words to him. They always seem to be right. Kuronue distracted and showed him this wonderful brush.

"Do you like this?"

"Wow-But I think that's expensi-"

"How much, lady?"

Kuronue never let him finish, he turned and paid for the brush.

"Kuronue, you shouldn't have. It's expensive."

"It's ok. Come, we'll go to my therapist."

Whenever Kuronue goes out, Kurama comes with him wherever he goes. They lived like bread and butter, twins, always together.

They got back to their shelter at sundown. Kuronue had his wings taken care of, now he could move his left wing. He had also acquired meat for their dinner tonight. He hums and exercises his wings as he cook. He has been so happy since he and Kurama are back with each other. He really missed Kurama… He went out of the cooking area and headed for Kurama, with a dish at hand.

"Kura-"

He stopped and kept silent. Kurama is sitting near the bonfire, and playing with his tail. A behavior he knows Kurama displays whenever the silver demon is sad.

"Hey."

"Huh? Kuronue… what's for dinner tonight?"

"A new dish I learned in the south."

14

"What's your problem?!?" –Genkai shouted as she was dragged out of her cot by Kuwabara.

"Urameshi! I think he will kill himself!!!"

"What did you say?!?"

"Just c'mon!!! We never know if we're already late!!!"

14

They finished eating and had prepared for bed. Kuronue tried to pull another act on Kurama. He stripped in front Kurama.

"Kuronue!!!"

"Hahaha! I was expecting that, anyway…" he re-dressed. "Come and sleep."

Kurama walked to him and laid. He loosened his robe a little to move better. He told Kuronue he can't sleep, so the bat hummed for him. After an hour and a half of humming and light tapping on his butt, Kuronue fell asleep, and him, still awake.

'_I always fall asleep when Kuronue does this…'_

Then he remembered Yusuke's way of making him sleep. The detective would give him a long kiss, tuck him in his arms, his head close on the detective's chest, and then his hair would be stroked. He remembered how the strokes made him feel sleepy, and Yusuke's heartbeat hummed him to sleep.

'_I wonder… I wonder what you're doing, Yusuke…'_

Kurama relived that experience and fell asleep…

14

It's 1:30 in the morning when Kuwabara and Genkai reached Yusuke's apartment.

"Hurry, Genkai!"

"Right there…"

Genkai approached Yusuke's door and was shocked by the barrier waves.

"What? Is he dead? What, grandma!?"

"No… he's still alive."

"Ow… are you sure? Really sure??? Because a while ago he said he wanted to die."

"…He won't do that."

Kuwabara and Genkai stayed there for the night, outside Yusuke's room. Then Keiko, Shizuru, Botan, and Koenma came rushing to them too.

"Wha-Why are you ALL here?"

Genkai looked at the 4 persons, and then to Kuwabara.

"I-I can't help it. I called everybody I could…"

Kuwabara scratching the back of his head. Genkai sighed, expecting that answer. Koenma cleared his throat and held up his hand on Yusuke's door. He was trying to break the barrier with his new pacifier, but even that didn't do any good.

"Kuwabara, why didn't you dragged Yusuke out and brought him to Genkai when you had the chance. She and Yukina could heal him."

Keiko said, strangling Kuwabara.

"W-Wait! I was shocked you know. Urameshi looked terrible. And I don't think Genkai's psychic powers nor Yukina's healing energy could cure him… He has a very BIG problem…"

"And what is that?"

"You don't know?"

Kuwabara told Keiko the whole story and the girl understood. She asked the others to leave her for a while to talk with Yusuke.

"Yusuke? Are you still awake? It's me, Keiko… I know you're listening. Come out and we'll talk, it will make you feel better."

"No." –Yusuke said from inside.

"I know what you're troubling with… I know it's hard breaking up with Kurama. But aren't you the one who told me you'll fight for him?"

"I can't do anything now…"

"Why don't you go back to Makai and get back Kurama?"

"…If that's the case, I will. But it's not… I set aside myself for him. HE is the one who broke up with me. HE is the one who chose, and he chose Kuronue over me… If he was just forced to, he wouldn't come willingly with Kuronue. I fought, I tried to but he protected Kuronue against me… He is the one who decided, I can't do anything about it if that's what makes him happy… to leave me alone. I didn't do anything wrong, I guess, my only wrong is loving him too much…"

Keiko opened her mouth, and closed it again. For the first time, she doesn't know what to say.

"Yusuke?... Do you… really want to be separated from Kurama?"

"No."

"Why don't you try and go to him… he might change his mind."

Keiko knows she sounds stupid now. She knew now that Kurama chose this, to separate from Yusuke, that says a lot; that Kurama loves Kuronue more than Yusuke. But then again, she just wanted to help. She started to walk away when Yusuke spoke.

"I… I could go to Makai and get him back with me."

"Yes…"

"…But I don't think I could do that…. If I take him back, he would be with me but I know he won't be happy; because it is Kuronue that he loves, not me…I'd rather have him away than keep him with me unhappy…"

"Yusuke… '_self sacrificing as ever…' _"

"God I hate being like this!!!"

14

Kuronue is set to go to his therapist again, and again, Kurama accompanies him. The therapist is a kind of snake demon and uses its tail to massage, and its venom as a cure. The treatment lasted for 2 hours, with Kurama cringing whenever Kuronue mutters pain. Half an hour of silence then Kuronue went out with a big grin on his face.

"Care to fly, Kurama?"

"You're completely healed now?"

"Yeah… come!"

Kuronue grabbed him by the waist and flew. They enjoyed flying together, especially at night, near Yomi's former country; full and decorated with lights. Kurama giggled and laughed throughout the flight. They flew over their shelter and landed on its top.

"Hahh… nice to feel the wind under my wings again…"

Kuronue triumphantly announced and then laid, watching the many small moons and stars of Makai.

"Well, it's my turn to cook dinner."

Kurama leaped down and started cooking. He really did enjoy flying with Kuronue, like before. It relieved him of his bad feeling going on for 3 days now. He feels tired lately; he saw nothing interesting until Kuronue grabbed him to fly today. He was happy for a while in the past month, but after a while, he was sad again. He feels empty.

"Kurama?"

"Kuronue?"

"…What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Kurama prepared the vegetables.

"Kurama… talk to me."

"About what?"

"…You're not happy with me anymore, are you?"

"N-No, Kuronue, I am."

"I always see you staring off. You only do that when you're unhappy."

Kuronue sat beside him and talked sincerely.

"It's Yusuke, isn't it?... do you really want to be with me?"

"Yes. I chose you, Kuronue."

"You know, you don't notice things about yourself sometimes. And I see what's happening is opposite of what you're saying… it's true that I still love you very much, but if you're unhappy with me… you could always leave me."

"Kuronue… I know myself. I want to be with you. Maybe I just miss Ningenkai for a while, that's all."

"…I hope so then…"

14

Genkai ordered Koenma to open up a portal to Makai for him.

"Are you sure about this, Genkai?"

"Yes… I will talk to Kurama."

Koenma removed his pacifier from his mouth. He concentrated and the pacifier glee and released bright spirit energy. A small gap appeared in space, a few minutes later, it opened into a full portal to Makai.

"I will come back soon… huh?!?"

Genaki was pulled back from the portal, by Yusuke.

"Yusuke???"

"I will use this portal."

Yusuke jumped in before the portal closed. Everyone there panicked, ordered and blame Koenma to open another portal.

"No… let's leave that to Yusuke." –Keiko.

14

"Oh no! We don't have water anymore."

Kuronue whined as he turned the jar upside down.

"I'll get some, give me the jar… I know you're tired from flying."

"Oookey…"

Kurama held the jar on his left hand and geared to leave. He went to the river to get water. He submerged the jar which quickly filled with water. He hoisted it up and tied it behind his back.

"All done…"

He turned to exit the river's area, at the end of the tunnel, a figure shadowed the tunnel's end.

"…Y-Yusuke?"

Yusuke looked up and smiled.

Kurama sat on a big fragment of rock, nervously waving his tail, and playing the hem of his robe. He takes glimpses at Yusuke, who takes small rocks and throws it on the river. He noticed the detective had lost some weight and had a gloomy aura.

"I-It's nice hearing the water." –Yusuke

Kurama stared and watched the water ripple.

"Kurama." –Yusuke approached him.

Kurama tensed up, he never imagined they'd talk and see each other in the point of view as ex-lovers. Yusuke sat a good distance beside him. He swore he could hear his every puff of breath as Yusuke put his hand over his.

"Kurama… how are you now?"

"I'm fine."

"…Is…Does Kuronue take good care of you?"

"Yes."

"Does he cook for you?"

Kurama starts to feel his tears forming again. "Y-Yes."

"…Does he massage you?"

"Y-Yes."

"Does he comb your hair?"

"Yes."

"…Does he tuck you to sleep?"

"Y-Yes, Yusuke." –Kurama said in between sniffs.

"…Is he giving you headaches?"

"No."

"…Is he making you mad?"

"N-No, Yusuke."

"Well… I'm happy to hear that…I guess you don't need me anymore, so..." –Yusuke wiped Kurama's tears.

Yusuke let go of his hand, he heard everything he needs to hear to let go. "I would be leaving…"

Yusuke stood and walked away. He tucked his hands in his pocket and walked. He kicks stones on his way out the river area.

"…Yusuke!"

Yusuke stopped on his tracks.

"…How about you? How… how are you doing?"

Yusuke turned his head back. "I'm back to my life before…miserable."

Yusuke smiled faintly and continued to walk.

Kurama watched him leave. He curled up on the rock, and stayed there, staring at the direction Yusuke departed.

14

**TearStar:** Scraps… and tissues… … … Chap 12!


	12. Chapter 12

**Yusuke's Competitions: Chapter 12: Completely Letting Go**

**By TearStar**

I do not own YuYu Hakusho….

Kuronue drummed his feet and swung his wings; it's nighttime now, the dinner's getting cold, and Kurama isn't back yet.

"Oh foxy, where are you?!?"

Kuronue unfolded his wings and flew out. He searched the river and found Kurama sitting on a rock, holding the jar of water on his lap.

"Kurama."

Kurama jerked and dropped the jar.

"Oh God! I'm sorry!" –Kurama tried to clean his mess. "Agh!"

"Hey! Be careful."

Kuronue wrapped Kurama's wounded hand with the tie of his hair.

"I-I'm sorry, Kuronue."

"It's ok… can you walk?"

"Yes."

"Let's go home, I'll look for another jar tomorrow…Kurama?!?"

Kurama collapsed and landed on the broken pieces of jar; scarring his shoulder and chest.

Kuronue laid him on the cot and cleaned his wounds. He discovered the silver demon has a fever. The fever is persistent and rises, leaving Kurama in delirium. Kuronue watched Kurama tremble as he apply ointment to his wounds. He placed a heat absorbing plant on Kurama's forehead and then sat. He stared at his ailing mate, knowing what's the reason behind its sickness. He knows well that Kurama's type of demon never gets fever…unless they get separated from their love one, their mate.

"Kurama… you should've told me…"

Kurama moaned and opened his eyes.

"I know you could hear me… I know the only reason you went with me is because you want to pay for what you believe is your debt to me… you feel guilty on my close death before."

Kurama let a tear ran down from his eyes. Kuronue read him.

"Now your body takes the toll… your body yearns for your mate now…Yusuke, Kurama…"

Kuronue stroked his cheek… "You've hurt yourself far too many times…"

14

Koenma returned to his office in the Spirit World and asked for a heavy dinner. After eating, he remembered his detective's pitiful state.

"Tsk tsk!... I thought Kurama is the guy for him… Who is this Kuronue anyway?... Ogre!!!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Get Kurama's record as a demon."

Ogre did what was asked, and entered the heaven-wide records section and came back with a thick folder at hand. Koenma read through Youko Kurama's story, and Kuronue is there. Kuronue is a long time partner and mate of Kurama. At the end of the report, it stated that Kuronue died in their last stealing attempt.

"Died? There must be something wrong here…Ogre, get the soul list!"

Koenma crolled through the list, Kuronue's name is not in the living list, not in the death list either… not even in the purgatory souls…

"The only way for this to happen is…"

14

Kuronue slid his hand from Kurama's cheek to his neck and squeezed it.

"K-Kuronue…" -Kurama was startled, Kuronue never hurt him.

Kuronue had his sickle's cord wrap around him and tied him firmly down the bed. Kuronue's eyes and scent are different now.

"I thought you're smart, but you never figured out…"

"Wh-Who are you???"

"If you kiss me, I'd tell you." –Kuronue teased.

Kuronue figuring Kurama won't kiss him, he did it himself. He pulled the chain up, brought Kurama's lips close to his. Kurama turned away and avoided the kiss. He felt the cord tighten and the sickle prick his chest.

"If you don't, you'll die." –Kuronue warned.

Kurama, not wanting to die without getting revenge on his captor; complied with the kiss. He felt the counterfeit Kuronue's lustful tongue graze his.

"Mmm, delicious!"

"…Now, tell me who you are."

"Actually, I don't have a name."

"Liar!"

"Honestly I don't have a name… I'm a-"

14

"…A ghoul demon."

"What's a ghoul demon?"

Yusuke asked, Koenma had called him and told him what he discovered.

"A ghoul demon is like a ghost. They wander in spirit form and search for new bodies, practically of corpses that were not buried. So burying corpses in Makai is very important… Once they entered the corpses, they obtain the memories of the body and practically use it for their own advantage." –Koenma.

"You're saying that the Kuronue is not Kuronue???"

"Yeah. I guess that ghoul demon entered Kuronue's corpses and saw the memory of Kurama and fell in-love."

"But why does it look like a real Kuronue?"

"They surface their true form when they get what they want."

"What will happen to Kurama?"

"I don't know. It's up to the ghoul."

"Damn! Open the portal!!!"

14

"So you are not Kuronue?"

"Yes, but I could be better than him."

Ghoul had teased him, and forced himself to him for many times now; but Kurama's resistant, keeping his reserve in tact. He even tore Kurama's upper garment.

"No matter what you do, I won't make out with you."

"Let's see about that."

Kuronue climbed on top Kurama, slipped his hands in Kurama's pants and grasped Kurama's length.

"Ahh, there it is…"

Kurama cried when Ghoul squeezed his manhood.

"Why? You used to love this hand-parties, right?"

"Because I don't love you…"

Kurama summoned his plants, pushing Ghoul away from him. Ghoul growled in dismay. He swore to take Kurama later.

Kurama kept the plants on guard, but is slowly drying out; his energy weakens as his fever persists. Kuronue saw and smirked in victory.

"This is just perfect."

14

Yusuke ran the barren land of Makai to Kurama's rescue. He cursed nonstop and mutters how he'd kill the ghoul once he get there; but kept on retracting whenever he remembers Koenma's warning: When the ghouls take over the corpse, the soul of that person is pulled back into the body, trapped by the ghoul. And that's why at the beginning, the person feels like the real one. If you kill the ghoul, the soul of the victim will be destroyed too. You have to separate Kuronue's soul from the ghoul…

"Fuck! How the hell will I do that?!"

14

Ghoul's smiles and glowing eyes lit up in the dark. He could feel his body flame up when he finally got Kurama to its birthday suit. He couldn't help to drool over the sight of a naked Kurama beneath him. Yeah, he finally positioned himself atop Kurama. He could feel a very weak resistance from his prey, but these light tugging, groaning, and fast breathing turns him on even more.

"I don't care if you have fever, I'll take you even."

He sat up on Kurama's hips and watched the naked body displayed. Kurama's private part had his mouth watering. He slowly lowered his mouth to the member he's lusting over. His mouth is close to the tip when he felt a sting on his side.

"Mouth-watering, huh?"

Ghoul stood back and tended on his wound.

"Who's that?!"

"Kurama's mate."

"…Yusuke?"

"Yeah right… get-off Kurama!!!"

Yusuke let out another rei gun, enough to scare the ghoul off Kurama. He got worried because Kurama is not moving.

"What did you do to him?!"

"He did that to himself."

"You stupid ghoul."

"Oh! You know already? I never thought you're smarter than Kurama. I'll kill you as a reward!"

They began fighting. Yusuke rained rei guns to Ghoul who gets back with slashes from Kuronue's sickle. After tireless exchange of weapon hits, they turned the match into punches and kicks. Yusuke couldn't fight well because of worrying about Kurama's condition. Ghoul took advantage of his distraction and wrapped his thigh around his neck.

"If I twist, your neck would be broken."-Ghoul warned.

Yusuke steadied and then pulled Kuronue's sickle cord, pulling the ghoul down. He turned his head so not to get his neck broken, then he jumped over Ghoul, reversing the situation. He is now behind the Ghoul, ready to snap the head and body apart. But what he didn't know is that the sickle's cord is crawling to Kurama, and in one flick of his finger, Kurama was pulled up as a hostage.

"Release me or I'll squeeze Kurama's neck apart with my string…"

Yusuke fumed but complied; he released Ghoul.

"Now now, kneel."

Yusuke did. Ghoul smiled in victory as he let Kurama fell on the ground then approached Yusuke with a sickle at hand.

"How pathetic you are, Yusuke. Well, I admit you do look good… I guess I could keep your head!"

Ghoul raised his sickle, ready to chop Yusuke's head off.

'_I must do something… got to get the real Kuronue out of that ghoul!'_

He dropped his palm on the ground out of hopelessness, when it touched a cold metal beneath it.

'_Huh? This is it!'_

He took the necklace up and held it up at the Ghoul's face. Ghoul's hammering hand stopped.

"What the-"

_Stop using my body!_

Kuronue fought from inside, breaking free from Ghoul's control. Yusuke stood and took Kurama away from Ghoul, who is fighting hard to keep Kuronue's soul in control. He growled when Kuronue's soul broke free from him.

"Oh… what've you done to my beautiful and hot body???" –he scolded.

Kuronue had awakened when he saw the necklace up close; all of his memory and strength came back. He wrapped the ghoul with his chained sickle. He turned to look at Yusuke and Kurama. He chuckled when he saw the detective is dead worried about Kurama.

"You are Yusuke, right?"

"Yes, I hope you're the real Kuronue."

"Yes… Kurama? Hey…"

Kuronue sat beside Kurama, and lightly patted his head.

"Your ears and tail grew more silver and prettier, Kurama."

Yusuke watched Kuronue caress Kurama, he still can't resist to get jealous.

"Kuronue, is he going to be fine? He's burning with fever."

"Relax. It's just a little love fever."

"Love fever?"

"Demons when get separated from their love mate, they get sick."

"Grr! Yusuke! Kuronue!!!" –Ghoul screamed in a threatening voice.

He broke free from the chains and is now heading at Yusuke's direction.

"Hmph! Now I won't hold back." –Yusuke boasted as he flex his biceps.

"Do you mind if I help?" –Kuronue

"…Ok."

Yusuke found it easier to fight the ghoul now, since there's the two of them. In a moment's time, they defeated the ghoul.

"Y-Yusuke?" –Kurama muttered to consciousness.

"Hey, Kurama! I'm glad you're ok!" –Yusuke embraced Kurama.

"Agh…not too tight, Yusuke."

"Oops, sorry. Hehehe."

"So the foxy is awake."

"K-Kuronue?"

"Yes… it's the real me. Ghouls gone…Kurama?"

Yusuke watched Kuronue slowly inch closer to Kurama; he could tell that Kuronue really really wanted to talk with Kurama, so he self sacrificed again, and slowly walked away from the two.

"Kuronue, you're-"

"Back for a while."

Kuronue said as he welcomed Kurama's hug. Kurama, on the other hand, couldn't help but cry.

"Kuronue, I'm sorry if I wasn't able to save you-"

"Shh, forget it… Is he your new mate?"

"Yusuke Urameshi, yes."

"Ningen?"

"Raizen's his forefather."

"Oh, half… Kurama, I miss you." Kuronue couldn't help it; he let his emotions flow, as well as his tears. "I'm happy you fulfilled my last words to you… you live happy, and you got yourself a good mate."

"But… we're broken up. I broke up with him."

"Why?"

"Because I… wanted to be with you. To pay for not saving you that night… but the ghoul interfered. Kuronue, I want to be with you. We are-"

"The past… you don't have to feel guilty for my death, because I never blamed you. Go back to Yusuke, you can love him all out now. I'm freeing you."

Kuronue said as he took his pendant from Kurama's necklace.

"I loved you so much, Kuronue."

"I know… you and me, we had our time then. And I loved every single second of it. I still love you and I will always love you. I don't want to see you suffer because of me… so go be happy, not for me, but for yourself…" –Kuronue framed Kurama's face with his hands.

He gave Kurama one last kiss. Yusuke watched them, he couldn't help to notice how gentle and loving Kuronue hold Kurama. He doesn't know why, but he doesn't feel any jealousy. He heard how the bat demon release Kurama inspite the fact that he's still very in-love with him. He grew respect for the bat, that act of sacrifice to free Kurama did it…Kuronue let go of Kurama…

"Yusuke? May I talk with you?"

"Uh-Yeah."

Yusuke walked side by side with Kuronue, feeling nervous on what they will talk about.

"So, how long are you and Kurama?"

"…A year… we're separated for a month now."

"I know… its hard… But if ever Kurama comes back to you, will you accept?"

"Yes."

"Good… 'Coz he just did that over guilt for not saving me before, knowing my history with him…"

"Yes…"

"I don't know why… but I like you for Kurama."

"I'm grateful for that…"

"…Take real good care of him. Because I swear I'll rise from death and bring hell up here if I saw Kurama cry because of you."

"You don't have to tell me that…"

"Well…he's all yours… but I'm sure you'll have more trials, he's not your ordinary foxy demon."

"Oh I know, trust me."

"Well, a little while now the grim reaper will take me to the spirit world… where do you think they'll send me to?"

"I can't answer that."

"… I heard you're the detective… so, could you like… help me be sent to heaven?"

"Wh-What???"

"…Hahaha! Just a joke."

Yusuke thought for a second and laughed.

Kurama watched the two men, he felt happy. Kuronue had set him free, helped him think things through and completed his past. It's not that he doesn't love Kuronue anymore, love never disappears. But it just changes, it changed into something else; a love for the person who made him stronger to face and live a new life. To live once more, meet a Yusuke Urameshi and love again… A portal opened from the skies and out came Botan.

"Oh, I have to go… Yusuke…Kurama…"

Kuronue bowed goodbye and went with Botan.

"Oh you guys are back!! Well, we'll have a talk and all after I come back… Well, Kuronue, are you ready?"

"Yes… do I have a choice?"

Botan laughed and disappeared to the Spirit world. Yusuke let out a deep breath and faced Kurama. Kurama, feeling guilty, ashamed, and unworthy; turned away.

"Uh-Kurama?... Hey…"

"Yusuke… would you… I feel I don't deserve being loved again…"

"You do…"

"…I hurt you so much. I left you just like that, but then again you saved me… you always save me…I love you, Yusuke…Will you… take me back? After all the pain I caused you?"

"Hell... Yes!"

Yusuke embraced him and gave him a kiss he never thought would happen again.

14

In a week's time, they both overcame their pains for each other, and with talk and understanding, their relationship went back to the way it used to.

"How's your wounds?"

"Healed, Yusuke."

Then Yusuke handed over a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"Schedule."

"For what?"

"Our dates… we've missed a lot."

Kurama cheered up and embraced Yusuke.

"Love the idea, Yusuke…"

They went on and made up for the dates that they've missed when Yusuke decided to reveal the reason why he was late in their dates before; the first reason they fought.

"Kurama, come with me to the fields."

Yusuke took Kurama to the field near Genkai's land and climbed on a steep, to over look the field.

"Remember when I was being late in our dates before?"

"Yes…"

"I come here to do something for you… look down on the field."

Kurama didn't ask anymore and just looked down on the field. His lips slowly parted in awe as he saw the field planted with roses; arranged in a way that it spelled: I LOVE YOU, KURAMA.

"I-I guess that's the biggest surprise I made for you… so far… do you like it?"

"I love it, Yusuke!!!" –Kurama embraced him. "I love you, Yusuke."

"I love you too… I'll give you anything you want, Kurama…"

"…Really?"

"Yes…"

"Yusuke… I want to have a baby."

"WHAT???"

14

**TearStar:** Woahahaha, it's done… little cliffie, huh? Well, I hope you like it… review… TT I miss Sephiroth of final fantasy vii advent children!!! … wahh!!! I wanna see him… I'm a fan, huge! Fan of his… I don't know, I just like bad side characters, mostly, but I like some who are on the good side like Kurama and Yusuke… well, see you around, I'll look for Sephiroth… Oh! I found him in my room!!! Hehehe… see you! Come visit my account here once in a while for new short fics, there are lots in my mind waiting to be written…


End file.
